Reinkarnasi
by Sun-T
Summary: New drarry from me. WARNING : SLASH, ANGST
1. Chapter 1

REINKARNASI

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : T

Genre : Romance / Angst

Setting : Setelah perang besar dan 18 tahun setelah perang besar.

**Warning : Modifiate Canon, James Severus Potter dan Lily Luna Potter tak pernah lahir.**

**Untuk pertama kalinya saya mencoba jasa seorang beta reader, ternyata asik juga, jadi saya ga perlu edit2 lagi #plak #pemalas.**

**Fic ini di beta oleh 'keponakan' saya yang baik dan sabar, Fitri Ayu Permata Astri, alias Ficchan, alias Ruuki Ruina… thanks baby #hug**

**So… happy reading ^^**

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Malfoy," panggil sebuah suara yang begitu dikenal Draco. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tak menoleh, dia tetap terdiam sambil memandang lurus ke tengah danau. Dia terkejut saat pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi mengulurkan sesuatu padanya. Dengan malas Draco menatap pemuda itu, tercekat saat melihat satu senyum samar tertuju padanya.

"Apa ini, Potter?" tanya Draco datar tanpa mengambil apa yang diulurkan Harry.

Pemuda yang ternyata Harry Potter itu dengan sedikit ragu duduk di samping Draco, musuh besarnya, mungkin mantan, "Kau belum makan malam kan? Aku tak melihatmu di aula besar tadi," jawab Harry sedikit salah tingkah.

Draco mengabaikan apa yang ditawarkan Harry, mata abu-abunya kembali menatap ke tengah danau, "Kau tak usah berbaik hati padaku, ah, maksudku aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu," jawab Draco ketus.

Harry tersenyum kecut, "Maaf, aku hanya merasa lelah saja jika harus terus berperang denganmu," jawabnya sambil bangkit, lalu meninggalkan Draco sendiri dalam keheningan.

Draco menatap bungkusan putih yang dibawa oleh Harry tadi, dia tak juga menyentuhnya, kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Perang telah berakhir 6 bulan yang lalu, Harry Potter berhasil mengalahkan pangeran kegelapan. Euforia kemenangan meninggalkan luka di hati Draco dan Harry. Dalam perang besar itu Draco harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya yang dibunuh oleh Voldemort, bertahun-tahun Draco mencoba membujuk kedua orang tuanya untuk meninggalkan pangeran kegelapan itu tetapi mereka telah terikat sumpah dan Voldemort akan melukai Draco kalau mereka ingkar.

Setahun yang lalu Draco begitu terkejut mengetahui Harry dan Hermione tertangkap oleh Death Eather di Manornya. Saat itu Draco memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Harry dari kematian yang nyaris menghampirinya dan entah kenapa dia tak menyesal saat melakukan itu. Dia tak peduli walau pangeran kegelapan dan para anak buahnya akan mengetahui hal tersebut, yang dia pikirkan hanya keselamatan Harry dan Hermione.

Sebenarnya Draco tak pernah membenci Harry Potter yang benar-benar dari hati, dia membenci Harry hanya untuk membatasi dirinya. Dia anak seorang Death Eather yang seharusnya memang membenci Harry Potter, dia seorang Slytherin yang memang tak pernah bisa berteman dengan Gryffindor, dia seorang keturunan penyihir darah murni yang menjunjung tinggi martabat mereka dengan menjauhkan diri dari penyihir berdarah campuran.

Tapi dia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau dia juga tertarik pada pemuda itu, pemuda yang selalu bersemangat, pemuda yang selalu berusaha tampak tegar dihadapan teman-temannya untuk menutupi kegalauan hatinya. Dia salut pada pemuda yang bisa bertahan hidup tanpa kasih sayang dari orang tuanya sejak umurnya setahun itu, dan yang paling membuatnya sesak adalah mata emerald itu tetap bersinar terang walaupun takdirnya sebagai pemuda yang akan membunuh pangeran kegelapan telah menggelayuti pundaknya hampir seumur hidupnya dan bahkan bukan tidak mungkin akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Mata hijau milik Harry selalu mampu membuat hatinya terasa hangat, ada keteduhan disana yang membuatnya merasa nyaman, tapi selama tujuh tahun dia berusaha keras menutup hatinya akan Harry, dia tak boleh mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya.

Perlahan Draco meraba dadanya, ada luka memanjang disana. Dia teringat tahun ke-enam saat Harry menyerangnya dengan mantra Sectumsempra milik Severus. Saat itu dia bersyukur Harry menyerangnya, setidaknya dia bisa merasakan sakit yang lain selain sakit di hatinya saat dia dipaksa menjadi seorang Death Eather. Tapi saat itu dia yakin kalau kilau emerald mata Harry memancarkan rasa cemas dan penyesalan yang dalam.

Dan kini disaat damai telah tercipta Draco harus hidup sendiri, sama seperti Harry. Tak ada lagi orang tua yang dibanggakannya selama ini dan ini sudah cukup membuatnya terpuruk dalam rasa sedih dan sepi. Dia benci tatapan mata orang yang melihatnya dengan penuh rasa kasihan bahkan melecehkan. Dia sudah pasrah saat auror membawanya ke persidangan, dia sudah siap mendekam di Azkaban kalau saja Harry tak memberikan kesaksian yang menghapuskan hukumannya karena telah membantunya lolos dari Malfoy Manor.

Severus Snape lah yang membantunya bangkit, pria yang ditunjuk kembali menjadi kepala sekolah itu selalu mendampinginya. Pria yang ternyata berada di pihak Dumbledore dan lolos dari kematian akibat racun Nagini. Severus Snape lah yang memberikan kekuatan padanya sejak perang berakhir, dan pria itu melakukan hal yang sama pada Harry yang juga telah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya.

Dan malam ini, kehadiran Harry telah kembali menghangatkan hatinya, tapi Draco tetap bersikeras, dia tak mau membuka hatinya, dia tetap tak mengijinkan seorangpun masuk dalam hidupnya, karena dia tak mau merasakan sakit lagi karena kehilangan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry memandang sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk sendiri di pojok perpustakaan. Mata kelabunya memandang kosong keluar jendela dengan buku yang terbuka di tangannya. Ingin rasanya Harry menghampiri pemuda itu, entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan kesedihan dan kesepian yang dirasakan Draco, karena saat ini pun dia merasa hal yang sama. Harry merasakan kesepian walaupun dia berada dikeramaian. Saat ini orang yang selalu mendukungnya hanyalah Severus Snape, mantan guru ramuannya itu telah bercerita banyak tentang Draco dan dia berharap Harry bisa membantunya menguatkan Draco. Sebenarnya Severus tak usah meminta itu karena Harry juga sudah memiliki niat seperti itu.

Sejak Draco menolongnya lolos dari Malfoy Manor perasaan Harry terhadap musuh besarnya itu berubah, dia yakin kalau Draco tak sejahat yang dilihat orang. Draco memiliki sisi lain yang tak pernah diketahui orang lain, bahkan mungkin keluarganya sendiri. Dan sejak saat itu bayangan Draco tak pernah lepas dari kepalanya.

"Kuharap kalian tak ribut," kata Harry pelan pada Hermione, Ginny dan Ron yang menemaninya di perpustakaan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ginny yang diikuti tatapan heran kedua temannya.

Harry berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku akan menghampiri Malfoy."

Semua terkejut, terutama Ron, "W-what? Mate kau gila?" desisnya ngeri.

Pemuda berambut merah itu terdiam saat Harry memberikan pandangan tajam padanya, lalu Harry pun melangkah mendekati meja sudut dimana Draco masih melamun.

"Draco," sapanya pelan.

Yang dipanggil begitu terkejut, terlebih Harry memanggilnya dengan begitu akrab, "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku?" tanya Draco datar walau tak ada lgi nada dingin pada suaranya.

Harry tersenyum samar, "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Harry tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Draco.

Draco menyapu seisi perpustakaan yang memandang tegang pada mereka, termasuk madam Pince, "Kau memang suka sekali mencari perhatian ya?" desis Draco yang tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian seperti itu, dengan kesal pemuda berambut pirang itupun berdiri dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Harry menghela nafas panjang, _'memang tak mudah untuk berteman dengan musuhmu'_, batinnya. Dengan lemas dia kembali pada teman-temannya.

"Dasar bodoh, kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, mate," geram Ron.

Harry memijat pangkal hidungnya, "Cukup, Ron, aku akan tetap mendekatinya. Aku tak mau ada perang lagi, aku lelah. Kau paham?" desis Harry.

Hermione dan Ginny saling berpandangan, keduanya mengangguk kecil mencoba mengerti. "Bersabarlah, dari dulu dia memang selalu begitu, kau juga tahu itu, Harry," kata Ginny sambil mengusap lengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau kau memang ingin berteman dengannya kau harus menguatkan hatimu dengan kata-kata pedasnya," sambung Hermione sambil tersenyum.

Hati Harry sedikit lega, setidaknya teman-temannya mendukungnya berbaikan dengan Draco selain Severus, "Thanks," jawabnya sambil tersenyum pada dua gadis itu. Lalu mereka kembali mengerjakan essay yang sempat tertunda.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Hai, Draco," sapa Harry saat mereka berpapasan di koridor, tapi Draco tak menjawab dan berbalik pergi.

**#**

"Draco, bisa bantu aku mengerjakan ini?" pinta Harry saat dia menghampiri Draco yang duduk sendiri di bangku taman.

Draco berdiri dan mengibaskan jubahnya, "Teman perempuanmu cukup jenius untuk bisa membantumu, Potter," jawabnya ketus sambil berlalu meninggalkan Harry.

**#**

"Aku ingin menjadi partnermu dalam pelajaran ramuan kali ini," kata Harry sebelum mereka masuk ke kelas Slughron.

"Aku tak butuh partner," jawab Draco datar tanpa melihat ke arah Harry.

**#**

"Tak keberatan kan kalau aku ikut duduk disini?" tanya Harry saat dia menemui Draco yang sedang sendiri di tepi danau, "Kali ini aku tak mau ditolak, Draco," jawab Harry keras sebelum Draco membuka mulutnya.

Dengan kesal Harry menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Draco, "Kau itu menyebalkan sekali, harus berapa lama aku bisa menjadi temanmu?"

"Aku tak pernah memintamu jadi temanku," jawab Draco datar.

"DASAR MALFOY BODOH," teriak Harry tepat di telinga Draco yang membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu terkejut.

Draco menoleh pada Harry dan nyaris tertawa melihat wajah kesal pemuda yang beberapa minggu ini terus berusaha mendekatinya itu, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco kesal sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

"AKU BILANG KAU ITU BODOH, KAU DENGAR?" teriak Harry lagi sambil mendorong tubuh Draco dengan keras.

Draco terkejut mendapat perlakuan begitu, "Seharusnya itu kata-kataku," jawab Draco sambil balas mendorong Harry lebih keras, tapi tangan Harry menarik tangannya dan membuatnya ikut terjatuh. Mereka sama-sama terkejut saat menyadari jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat dengan posisi Draco diatas Harry.

Draco mau tak mau menyeringai, dadanya berdegup kencang, 'Kubalas kau, Potter', batinnya. Dengan lembut bibirnya menyentuh bibir Harry. Karena terkejut bibir itu menjadi setengah terbuka dan itu dimanfaatkan Draco dengan baik. Dia memagut bibir Harry dengan dalam, menjepit bibir atas Harry dengan bibirnya dan dia tersenyum saat Harry tak mampu membalas. Lidahnya membelai sisi dalam bibir merah itu dan membuat tubuh Harry bergetar.

"K-kau..." kata Harry tercekat saat Draco mengangkat wajahnya.

Draco kembali menyeringai, "Salah sendiri kau ribut terus, ini maumu kan?" katanya santai.

"WHAT?" teriak Harry sambil mendorong tubuh Draco yang menindihnya, pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, wajahnya dipalingkan ke samping, tak mau memandangi Draco, "Aku tak pernah meminta itu," jawabnya kesal.

Walau memalingkan muka tapi Draco masih bisa melihat telinga Harry yang memerah, Draco tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum kecil. Dan tanpa dia ketahui Harry pun sedang berusaha keras menahan senyumnya.

Saat itu rasa sepi hilang dari hati mereka, kehangatan menyelimuti jantung yang berdebar semakin kencang. Perjuangan Harry mendekati Draco selama beberapa bulan ini berakhir manis dengan sebuah kecupan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Draco menyantap makan paginya dengan tak nyaman, mata emerald dari meja seberang terus memperhatikannya. Dengan kesal Draco membalas tatapan mata hijau itu, "What?" tanyanya tanpa bersuara.

Harry hanya memberikan cengiran kecil di bibirnya lalu kembali menikmati sarapannya.

Draco berdecak kesal, "Apa sih maunya?" gumam Draco tak jelas.

"Hei, Draco, kau mau ikut kami ke Hogsmeade tidak?" tanya Theodore Nott, salah satu dari dua pemuda Slytherin yang masih mau berteman dengannya.

Draco menggeleng, "Tidak, aku disini saja," jawab Draco.

"Kau tak kesal kalau si keras kepala, Potter, itu kembali mengganggumu?" tanya Blaise Zabini, salah satu pemuda yang lain yang duduk di samping Theo.

Draco menyeringai, "Aku sudah tahu cara untuk membungkamnya," jawabnya pelan dan tak peduli saat dua temannya itu memandangnya heran.

**.**

**.**

Harry berpapasan dengan Draco di koridor, sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di tepi danau itu dan mereka sama sekali belum saling sapa. Bukan karena kesal, hanya saja Harry merasa bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Dan lagi sejak itu setiap berada di dekat Draco jantung Harry berdebar tak karuan, seperti sekarang disaat dia mencoba menghiraukan Malfoy junior itu dan berjalan melewatinya.

Hati Draco mendadak kesal, dia kehilangan gangguan-gangguan yang disebabkan Harry yang sudah terlihat wajar baginya.

Harry terkejut saat Draco menahan lengannya, "What?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menghindariku, Potter?" tanya Draco.

Harry memberikan cengiran khasnya, "Bukannya kau tak suka kalau aku mengganggumu?" jawabnya.

Draco menatap tajam mata hijau itu, "Jangan membuatku kesal," desis pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil menarik Harry lebih dekat lagi.

Harry tersenyum kecil, "Kalau kau tak mau aku menghindar sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk terus merasa kesal," balasnya.

Draco menyeringai, "Jangan banyak bicara," jawabnya sambil mencium bibir Harry dengan kuat. Seminggu tanpa gangguan-gangguan Hary membuatnya merasa sedikit kehilangan, lubang di dadanya yang sempat tertutup kembali terbuka, dan kini disaat dia kembali menyentuh Harry dia bisa merasakan kalau keutuhan kembali menyapa jiwanya. Dia terus mencium bibir Harry dan membelainya dengan lidahnya. Senyum muncul di bibirnya saat Harry sedikit mengerang dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Draco. Dengan posesif pemuda bermata abu-abu itu menarik pinggang Harry merapat padanya dan menahan lengannya disana.

"Dan... Apa maksudnya ini?" bisik Harry saat Draco mengakhiri ciumannya, lengannya masih menggantung di pundak Draco.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menempelkan pipinya pada pelipis Harry, "Apa ini salah?" tanyanya pelan sambil terus merapatkan tubuhnya pada mantan musuh besarnya itu.

Harry tertawa tertahan, "Entahlah," jawabnya singkat. Dia melepaskan lengannya dari leher Draco dengan enggan. Mereka sama-sama belum bisa mengartikan rasa nyaman yang mereka dapat saat mereka bersama. Harry merasa sepinya hilang saat bersama Draco, dan Draco merasa jiwanya terbebas saat bersama Harry. Mereka saling membutuhkan, itu yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

Draco berbalik dan mulai melangkah perlahan, "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Harry.

"Tidur siang, tepi danau," jawab Draco tanpa menoleh pada si penanya.

Harry tersenyum lebar, "Aku ikut," putusnya sambil mengikuti langkah-langkah kaki panjang milik Draco, mereka tak menghiraukan tatapan terkejut dan tak percaya dari para murid yang mereka lalui sepanjang jalan. Melihat mereka berdua berdekatan tanpa keributan itu saja sudah sangat aneh, tapi melihat wajah si tuan muda Malfoy yang tampak hangat itu lebih mengejutkan dari pada apapun yang pernah mereka lihat.

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Draco," panggil Harry pelan saat mereka sama-sama merebahkan diri diatas rerumputan di tepi danau.

"Hmm?" jawab Draco malas sambil tetap memejamkan matanya dan berbantalkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Harry, "Maksudku, setelah lulus dari Hogwarts."

Draco sedikit terdiam, "Ada tawaran dari kementrian yang memintaku bergabung sebagai anggota auror," jawabnya.

Harry terkejut, dia langsung bangkit dari rebahannya dan duduk sambil memandang 'teman barunya' itu, "Benarkah? Aku juga," katanya bersemangat.

Draco mengeluh pelan, "Kenapa musibah selalu saja menghampiriku?" gerutunya sambil memasang wajah seolah dia begitu kesal menderita mendengar berita tersebut.

Harry berdecak kesal, "Brengsek kau," katanya sambil menendang kaki Draco dengan sedikit keras.

Draco mengaduh dan dia duduk lalu memukul lengan Harry sebagai balasan, "Kenapa kau ini?"

"Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi? Kau tak suka bekerja bersamaku?" kata Harry sambil bersungut-sungut.

Draco menahan senyum melihat wajah lucu dari pemuda yang disebut sebagai pahlawan itu, "Aku tidak ingat kalau berkata seperti itu tadi," elak Draco.

"Kau masih muda, kenapa sudah pikun?" balas Harry kesal.

Draco tertawa kali ini, "Kau mengaku kalau kau sudah tua ya? Aku sungguh tak mengatakan itu tadi."

Merasa kalau pemuda berambut pirang ini menggodanya Harry pun kembali menendang kaki Draco dalam posisi duduk dan kembali membuat pangeran Slytherin itu mengaduh keras sambil mengusap bekas tendangan Harry, "Kita selesaikan ini, Draco, tanpa tongkat sihir," tantang Harry sambil bersiap berdiri.

Draco tertawa lagi, kali ini dia menarik lengan pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan keras dan membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hei, lepaskan aku, Malfoy," gerutu Harry, "Aku sedang menantangmu."

Draco berdecak, "Diamlah, Harry, kau membuatku semakin pusing," jawab Draco sambil merebahkan tubuhnya kembali dengan Harry tetap berada dalam dekapannya.

Harry terdiam, jantungnya berdesir halus, rasa hangat dan nyaman kembali menyelimutinya saat dia merebahkan kepalanya di lengan pemuda bermata kelabu itu. Dan dia tersenyum saat Draco menarik lengan kirinya agar dapat memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping. Tak ada yang bersuara, keduanya tak ingin bertanya apa yang tengah terjadi diantara mereka, mereka tak ingin merusak kebersamaan yang terasa sangat benar ini dengan pertanyaan yang salah.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Semakin lama kedekatan mereka semakin terasa wajar, tak satupun kata pengikat meluncur dari bibir-bibir mereka, yang mereka tahu hanyalah mereka merasa bahagia saat bersama, dan mereka ingin terus bersama.

Seperti saat ini, disaat tim Gryffindor memenangkan piala Quidditch untuk pertandingan terakhir ditahun ajaran ini, seminggu menjelang kelulusan mereka.

"Selamat ya. Kau beruntung kakimu tak patah lagi," sindir Draco sambil mengacak rambut hitam Harry saat tim singa emas itu keluar dari ruang ganti.

Harry tertawa sambil menyikut rusuk Draco, "Sebenarnya aku ingin berhadapan dengan timmu di final ini, tapi kalian justru kalah di tangan Ravenclaw," gerutu Harry.

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "Kami hanya mengalah," elaknya yang membuat Harry tergelak.

"Besok kami ingin merayakan ini di Hogsmeade, kau ikut ya?" pinta Harry sambil memeluk pinggang Draco, rasanya nyaman sekali memanjakan diri dalam pelukan pemuda itu disaat rasa lelah menyerang setelah bertanding.

Draco merengkuh bahu Harry dan menempelkan punggung pemuda itu di dinding batu, "Aku tak bisa, kau pergi saja bersama mereka," jawabnya.

Harry menarik napas berat, rasa kecewa terpancar jelas di mata hijaunya. Draco selalu menjaga jarak dengan teman-teman seasramanya walaupun saat ini semua orang telah bisa menerima keberadaan Draco Malfoy yang dulu begitu kejam dengan semua sikap dan kata-katanya.

Seakan mengerti akan apa yang dirasakan Harry, Draco pun menangkupkan tangannya pada dua sisi wajah pemuda itu, "Aku akan menemuimu setelahnya, ok," hiburnya, lalu mencium bibir pemuda berkacamata itu dengan lembut.

Rasa kecewa Harry perlahan hilang, menikmati apa yang dilakukan Draco. Sentuhan pemuda itu selalu mampu membuatnya tenang. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya bimbang, bagaimana perasaan yang mereka rasakan saat ini? Cinta kah? Tapi tak ada satupun kata seperti itu terucap dari bibir tipis Draco, tak pernah.

Draco melepaskan bibir Harry, tangannya terulur ke belakang lehernya sendiri untuk melepas sesuatu. Seuntai kalung emas putih polos terentang di depan Harry.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengernyit, "Apa itu?" tanyanya bingung.

Draco memutar matanya dengan kesal, "Kau tak tahu ini apa?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Bukan itu maksudku, Mr. Malfoy," bantahnya, "Kenapa kau lepas kalung itu?"

Draco mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang leher Harry dan mengaitkan kalung itu di sana, "Anggap ini hadiah kemenanganmu ya?" katanya.

Harry tercekat, kepalanya menggeleng keras dan tangannya berusaha membuka kembali kaitan kalung itu, "Tidak, Draco, ini benda yang berharga untukmu," tolak pemuda itu.

Draco menahan tangan Harry, "Aku sudah memutuskan itu menjadi milikmu, Harry," tegas Malfoy junior itu.

"Tap- tapi, Draco, ini…"

Suara Harry tertelan oleh ciuman Draco, pemuda berambut pirang itu sekali lagi memporakporandakan fungsi otaknya. Ciuman ini begitu berbeda seperti ciuman-ciuman yang sering mereka bagi semenjak mereka bersama, kali ini terasa begitu panas dan menuntut.

"Draco," erang Harry, dia bersyukur di koridor sepi tanpa ada seorangpun yang lewat, lengannya memeluk leher Draco dengan gemetar.

"Besok aku akan menemuimu setelah perayaan, di tempat biasa," bisik pangeran Slytherin itu setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Harry, setelah itu dia pergi dengan bibir tersenyum.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pesta kemenangan ini begitu meriah, kedai madam Rosmerta penuh dengan anak-anak Gryffindor. Bahkan anak-anak angkatan akhir memanjakan diri dengan Firewhiskey, umur mereka dirasa cukup untuk mengkonsumsi minuman itu selama tidak berlebihan. Tapi tidak dengan Harry, dia terus minum dan minum menuruti perasaannya. Perasaannya sekarang tengah begitu bahagia, timnya menang dan Draco akan menemuinya nanti. Pemuda yang telah dicintainya sejak lama, yang memberikan ciuman-ciuman memabukkan, yang selalu memeluknya dengan hangat, ini perayaan tersendiri untuknya.

"Harry, cukup, kau sudah mabuk," kata Ginny yang memegang tangannya.

Harry menatap gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu dan tersenyum, "Jangan melarangku, Gin, ini perayaan," jawab Harry sambil tertawa lebar.

Ginny menggeleng, "Sudah, semua sudah mulai meninggalkan tempat ini," kata gadis itu, "Ayo kita pulang, aku akan menemanimu."

Kepala Harry sudah terlalu pusing, dia mengikuti saja kemana Ginny menyeretnya, bahkan dia tak sadar kapan dia naik kereta dan sampai di gerbang Hogwarts. Tiba-tiba diantara akal sehatnya yang semakin menghilang dia teringat sesuatu dan berbelok cepat.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu.

"Menemui Draco," jawab Harry setengah terhuyung, dia menyesal minum begitu banyak tadi, saat ini pandangannya begitu kabur.

Ginny tak tega melihat pemuda yang sampai saat ini masih disayanginya itu, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Harry yang ternyata melangkah ke tepi danau.

**.**

**.**

Harry menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon, melepas beberapa kancing kemejanya karena terasa panas akibat Firewhiskey.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ginny kuatir.

Harry terkejut, "Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanyanya.

"Aku khawatir padamu," jawab gadis itu sambil mengusap kening Harry yang berkeringat.

Harry tertawa, dadanya berdebar kencang. Efek minuman itu masih begitu terasa dan sentuhan Ginny mau tak mau membuat tubuhnya semakin memanas.

Ginny memandang wajah Harry yang memerah, mengusap pipinya yang hangat. Rasa cinta itu masih ada dalam hatinya dan dia memberanikan diri untuk mencium pemuda itu, mencium bibirnya yang tak pernah dia lupakan bagaimana rasanya.

Harry tercekat, dia ingin menolak, tapi otaknya dikuasai oleh alkohol yang menyengat. Entah apa yang diingatnya, dia merasa tengah mencium Draco, bayangan pemuda itu begitu nyata di matanya.

Keberadaan mereka yang hanya berdua perlahan justru menyulut gairah yang tertahan, keduanya tak ingin menghentikan kegiatan itu, sentuhan demi sentuhan menjadi akar dari napsu yang terus menyala. Ginny dengan cintanya yang tetap terpendam, dan Harry dengan bayangannya akan Draco. Sentuhan-sentuhan Draco yang selalu membuatnya melupakan semua logikanya.

**.**

**.**

Draco tercekat menyaksikan tubuh Harry dan Ginny yang tengah berpelukan dengan ditutupi selembar jubah mereka. Hatinya begitu hancur, malam yang seharusnya menjadi milik mereka berdua telah dikhianati Harry begitu saja, di tempat ini, tempat mereka.

Dengan menahan luka yang semakin menganga lebar pemuda itu pun meninggalkan danau dengan hati yag entah bagaimana bentuknya, hancur, luluh lantak berkeping-keping. Apa yang diharapkannya dari Harry musnah seketika sebelum dia sempat mengungkapkannya.

**.**

**.**

Harry mengerang merasakan udara malam yang semakin dingin mengusap kulit telanjangnya, dia merentangkan tubuhnya dan terkejut mendapati Ginny berbaring di sampingnya, dengan tubuh yang sama polosnya dengan dia. Otaknya bekerja cepat mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat otaknya perlahan mulai mengingat semua.

Ginny membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat Harry yang telah duduk dengan pandangan kosong. "Harry…" panggilnya. Dia segera merapikan tubuh mereka dengan tongkat sihirnya.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Harry gamang.

Ada luka di dada Ginny melihat wajah menyesal Harry, "Ini…" Ginny terdiam sebentar tampak berpikir, "Entahlah," jawabnya akhirnya.

Harry berdiri dan menarik-narik rambut hitamnya yang berantakan, "Draco…" desisnya, tiba-tiba dia teringat pemuda itu. 'Malam sudah terlalu larut, apakah tadi dia menemuiku dan melihatku disini?', tanyanya dalam hati dan rasa takut tiba-tiba menyeruak di dadanya membayangkan Draco melihat apa yang dilakukannya bersama Ginny.

"Harry, kau menyesal?" tanya Ginny pelan.

Harry berbalik dan menghadap gadis itu, dia begitu marah, terlebih marah pada dirinya sendiri, "Menyesal?" tanyanya, "Ya, tentu saja aku menyesal, Gin!" teriaknya putus asa.

Ginny menutup wajahnya dan menangis, dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Dia tahu Harry marah, tapi yang membuatnya sakit adalah karena Harry benar-benar sudah tak mencintainya lagi.

Harry mendesah keras, dia marah, sangat marah, bagaimana bisa dia kehilangan kendali malam ini? Menodai gadis sebaik Ginny, menodai gadis yang telah dianggapnya sebagai adik, mengkhianati cintanya pada Draco. Tubuh Harry bergetar hebat, dia melihat tubuh rapuh Ginny yang juga bergetar karena menangis. Ini bukan salah gadis itu, ini murni salahnya. Pelan dia merengkuh tubuh Ginny dalam dekapannya, "Maafkan aku," bisik Harry.

Ginny menggeleng, "Ini juga salahku, tak seharusnya tadi aku memancingmu, Harry," isaknya.

Harry tak menjawab, pikirannya terpusat pada Draco, dia begitu takut pemuda itu melihat apa yangterjadi padanya dan Ginny.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Draco…" panggil Harry pelan saat melihat pemuda itu duduk di koridor samping keesokan harinya.

Tubuh pangeran es itu menegang, dia meneruskan membaca bukunya tanpa menoleh pada Harry. Hatinya masih terlalu hancur melihat kejadian malam tadi.

"Draco…" panggil Harry lagi dan Draco tetap tak bereaksi. Berarti benar kalau semalam Draco melihatnya dan Ginny di tepi danau itu, dan itu membuat Harry merasa semakin kalut. Kali ini Harry memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pundak pemuda berambut pirang itu dan tercekat saat Draco menepis tangannya dengan kasar. Pemuda Slytherin itu berdiri dan memandang Harry dengan tatapan benci, jijik… sedih?, "Jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu, Potter," desisnya.

"Draco, aku…"

"Bahkan jangan pernah ucapkan namaku melalui bibirmu itu, kau sungguh memuakkan," katanya dingin dan berlalu meninggalkan Harry yang membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sejak saat itu Harry sama sekali tak berani menemui Draco lagi, dia takut akan penolakan yang ditujukan pemuda itu padanya. Dia hanya mampu memandangi Malfoy junior itu dari kejauhan. Tak peduli bagaimana hatinya teriris setiap kali Draco menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Ginnny yang melihat hal itu tak tega. Sejak malam itu Harry sama sekali tak tersenyum, tak bicara, bahkan nyaris tak pernah menyentuh makanannya. Wajahnya selalu tampak pucat dan tak bercahaya, bahkan dia juga menolak bicara dengan Hermione dan Ron, dua sahabat yang tak pernah jauh dari sisinya.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menemui Draco dan menjelaskan semuanya.

**.**

Draco memandang Ginny dengan tajam, darahnya semakin mendidih melihat gadis itu, "Apa maumu?" tanya Draco dingin saat gadis berambut merah itu menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku ingin bicara tentang Harry," jawab Ginny.

Draco semakin marah mendengar gadis itu memanggil Harry dengan nama depannya, "Aku tak peduli," jawabnya sambil terus berjalan.

"Malam itu Harry…"

"Jangan pernah menceritakan perbuatan menjijikkan kalian di depanku, Weasley," desis Draco.

"Malfoy, dengar aku… Harry hanya…"

"Walau dia mati sekalipun aku tak akan peduli, kau dengar itu?" teriak Draco marah. Mata kelabunya menangkap bayangan Harry yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, emerald itu tampak semakin terluka dan saat itu juga Draco menyesali kata-katanya. Dengan segera dia pergi menghindari dua orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah itu tak ada kontak sama sekali diantara keduanya, bahkan sampai hari terakhir mereka di Hogwarts. Sampai mereka berkumpul di stasiun Hogsmeade untuk kembali ke keluarga masing-masing.

Harry memandang lesu pada Draco yang berdiri menjauh dari keramaian menunggu saat untuk masuk ke dalam kereta. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menunduk memandangi ujung sepatunya, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Tas ranselnya yang besar dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai, di dekat kakinya.

Harry tersenyum kecil, luka di hatinya masih terasa basah, dia tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menebus kesalahannya pada pemuda itu. Rasa cinta itu tak pernah berkurang, bahkan semakin besar setiap harinya. Bagaimana jadinya jika rasa itu tak berbalas? Akankah dia bisa hidup dengan menanggung perih di sepanjang hidupnya?

Tiba-tiba melalui ekor matanya dia melihat seseorang dengan jubah hitam berjalan kearah Draco sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya. Harry tercekat saat mengetahui siapa orang itu, Rodholpus Lestrange, suami dari Bellatrix Lestrange, salah satu dari pelahap maut yang sempat meloloskan diri dari kejaran para Auror saat perang besar berakhir. Dia melihat orang itu semakin mendekat dengan pandangan penuh dendam saat melihat Draco yang tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Sekuat tenaga Harry berlari secepatnya kearah Draco tepat sebelum orang itu merapalkan mantra entah apa yang ditujukan pada pemuda yang begitu dicintainya itu. Dia memeluk tubuh Draco tepat disaat dia merasakan rasa panas menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Draco tersentak, dia mendengar teriakan 'Sectumsempra' yang begitu keras disaat Harry menabrak tubuhnya. Draco melihat kearah sumber suara yang merapalkan mantra terlarang itu dan tercekat saat melihat pamannya membalikkan badan dan ber-apparate secepatnya.

Semua orang mulai berteriak panik dan mengerumuni mereka. Tangan Harry yang semula memeluk erat tubuh Draco mulai melemas, membawa tubuhnya meluncur ke lantai stasiun yang dingin.

Draco memeluk tubuh Harry sebelum pemuda itu membentur lantai, matanya tercekat melihat darah keluar dari hidung dan mulut Harry, tapi yang membuatnya lebih takut lagi adalah darah merah segar yang keluar dari luka melintang di tubuh Harry. Dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ingin menjerit tapi tak ada suara yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya, dia hanya menatap nanar emerald Harry yang masih terus memandangnya. Jantungnya ingin meledak saat melihat Harry tersenyum, senyum yang telah hilang dari bibirnya sejak malam terakhir Draco melihatnya bersama Ginny. Kilau emerald itu tampak berbinar indah dengan hiasan butiran kristal di kelopaknya yang memerah. Sayup dia mendengar bisikan Harry, "Cold," katanya lirih.

Dengan lembut Draco memeluk tubuh yang lemas itu, membiarkan darah membasahi lengan dan pundaknya, "Bertahanlah, kumohon," bisik Draco dengan suara bergetar.

Harry tersenyum, mengusap lembut pipi Draco dengan hidungnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah, "My Draco," ucapnya lirih sebelum tangannya terkulai di lantai dan matanya menutup selamanya.

Tubuh Draco gemetar hebat, matanya terus menatap wajah yang perlahan semakin memucat itu, "No, Harry… Buka matamu, please," katanya dengan suara tercekat. Tapi Harry tak bereaksi, pemuda berambut hitam itu tetap terpejam dengan sisa senyum pada bibirnya. Draco memeluk erat tubuh itu, mengayunkannya dalam dekapannya, "Buka matamu, lihat aku, kumohon," pintanya lirih di telinga Harry. Otaknya benar-benar membeku, emerald yang selalu dipujanya itu tak kunjung membuka, tubuh itu semakin terasa dingin di kulitnya.

Draco tak tahu harus berbuat apa, otaknya serasa kosong. Dia tak mampu melawan saat tubuhnya ditarik menjauh oleh entah siapa, tapi dia masih bisa melihat saat Severus Snape mendekati tubuh Harry yang masih berbaring di lantai, memeriksa pemuda itu lalu menggeleng lemah pada seseorang di sampingnya yang Draco juga tak tahu siapa. Gelengan Severus membuat duanianya menjadi gelap seketika, dingin… Dia merasakan rasa dingin yang mungkin sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Harry.

**.**

**.**

"Draco…"

Telinga Draco lamat-lamat mendengar satu suara yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, Draco, buka matamu,"

Suara yang begitu dirindukannya itu terdengar lagi. Perlahan Draco membuka matanya, silau… dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri pada sinar terang yang dilihatnya. Tak lama dia melihat Harry berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, dengan senyum hangat dan kilau emeraldnya yang tampak begitu indah.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Draco langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya, "Harry!" serunya gembira, dia lega karena melihat pemuda itu, pemuda yang telah mencuri seluruh dunianya. Draco memeluk Harry dengan begitu erat, tubuh itu terasa hangat.

"Draco," bisik Harry sambil menatap kilau kelabu pemuda itu.

Draco tersenyum, "Yes?" jawabnya sambil menempelkan keningnya pada kening Harry, "Yes, Harry," ulangnya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Harry lagi, "Maafkan aku telah menyakitimu."

Draco menggeleng, "Aku tak peduli, asal kau bersamaku," jawabnya.

Harry tersenyum samar, "Maafkan aku lagi."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Draco bingung.

Harry menangkup wajah Draco dengan tangannya, "Karena aku tak bisa bersamamu."

Draco mengernyit bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku harus pergi, Draco," jawab Harry lirih.

Tiba-tiba Draco teringat kejadian di stasiun itu, "Tidak, kau hidup, Harry, kau bersamaku, akan terus bersamaku selamanya," bantah pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Harry menggeleng lemah, "Aku tak bisa menemanimu, Draco, aku harus pergi, sendiri."

"Tidak!" kata Draco bersikeras, "Aku akan bersamamu."

Harry menunduk, "Kau harus tetap berada disini, bantu aku menjaga sesuatu yang tak bisa kujaga," jawabnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco.

Perlahan tubuh Harry mulai tampak samar, semakin menipis, "Harry…!" teriak Draco.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Harry dengan terus memandang lurus kilau kelabu Draco sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar menghilang.

"Harry!" teriak Draco lagi, dadanya terasa begitu sakit, dia tak bisa memeluk tubuh itu lagi.

**.**

"Draco…" panggil sebuah suara lagi, tapi bukan suara Harry. Pemuda itu merasa tubuhnya diguncang oleh seseorang , "Draco, kau kenapa? Buka matamu," seru suara itu.

Sekuat tenaga Draco berusaha membuka matanya, "Harry!" teriaknya dan terduduk di tempat tidurnya dengan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya nanar memandang kesekelilingnya, dia melihat Severus dan madam Pomfrey disitu, juga Pansy, Blaise dan Theo, tapi tak ada Harry di situ, dia tak melihat Harry-nya.

Draco tak bicara, dia menatap Severus tajam meminta penjelasan akan semua yang terjadi.

Seakan mengerti apa yang diinginkan anak baptisnya itu, Severus pun mulai bicara, "Tubuh Harry tak bisa menahan kutukan Crucio itu karena kondisinya yang melemah akhir-akhir ini." kata sang kepala sekolah itu pelan.

Draco menggeleng, mencoba menolak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh mantan guru ramuan itu.

"Harry… Telah meninggalkan kita, Draco," sambung Sev lagi dengan nada sedih yang tak bisa disembunyikannya.

Draco tak menjawab, dia ingin menolak semua ini tapi tak kuasa, dia tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan Severus itu benar, tapi dia tetap berharap ada keajaiban yang akan mengubah semuanya, dia berharap ini hanya lelucon dan sebentar lagi Harry akan masuk ke ruangan itu, mengejutkannya dan menertawakan kebodohannya. Tapi tidak, itu tak mungkin terjadi, pintu Hospital Wing itu tak pernah terbuka dan Harry tak akan pernah lagi memberikan senyuman padanya, Harry telah pergi, Harry-nya telah meninggalkannya sendiri dengan penyesalan yang tak berujung.

Pansy mendekati Draco dan mengulurkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tercekat, "Sebelum kejadian itu Harry menyerahkan kalung ini padaku dan memintaku untuk mengembalikannya padamu, Draco," kata gadis berambut hitam itu dengan mata sembab, "Katanya dia tak membutuhkan ini, dia akan terus mencintaimu dalam hatinya walau apapun yang terjadi."

Draco menunduk, dia sudah tak mampu lagi menangis, dia hanya bisa menikmati luka yang terus menganga itu dalam diam.

Pansy mengulurkan tangannya dan memakaikan kalung itu di leher Draco, gadis itu tercekat saat merasakan basah pada lengannya, Draco menangis, menangis tanpa suara, hanya air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata kelabunya. Pansy memeluk erat sahabatnya yang tampak rapuh itu, belum pernah seumur hidupnya dia melihat seorang Draco Malfoy menjadi begini lemah, tidak juga saat kedua orangtuanya tewas di tangan Voldemort.

**.**

**.**

Draco memandang nanar dari kejauhan saat peti putih itu ditanam di sebelah makam Albus Dumbledore. Severus meminta jenazah Harry dimakamkan di Hogwarts, di samping makam pelindungnya.

Tak ada yang bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Draco saat ini, dia merasakan ada lubang hitam yang menganga lebar di jiwanya saat melihat peti putih itu perlahan tertutup oleh tanah. Dia merasa dingin yanng begitu beku, melumpuhkan semua sarafnya, menghentikan fungsi otaknya.

Ingin rasanya dia berlari dan ikut berbaring bersama Harry di dalam peti itu, tak ada gunanya dia berada di sini kalau seluruh hidupnya telah dibawa pergi pemuda itu. Tak ada gunanya dia berada disini, kalau satu-satunya yang ingin dia miliki pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, jadi apa lagi yang dia cari? Tak ada yang bisa didapatnya dengan berdiri diam disini.

Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu dengan pandangan kosong, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah suara terdengar di gendang telinganya.

_"Kau harus tetap berada disini, Draco, bantu aku menjaga sesuatu yang tak bisa kujaga,"_

Draco terdiam, dia belum bisa mengartikan apa yang dimaksud Harry saat muncul di dalam mimpinya semalam. Dia membeku di tempatnya dan melihat kalau Pansy dan Theo menghampirinya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu cemas sambil memegang lengan Draco.

Draco tak menjawab, matanya tetap memandang lurus ke arah makam yang baru itu. Dia melihat Hermione, Ginny dan Ron menghampirinya. Tapi dia tetap tak peduli, bahkan saat Hermione memeluknya, mengusap punggungnya.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu, Mione," kata Ron dengan nada ketus.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione bingung.

Ron mendengus, "Untuk apa kau memeluk pembunuh itu."

"Ron!" teriak Hermione dan Ginny bersamaan, begitu juga dengan Pansy dan Theo yang terkejut dengan perkataan pemuda itu.

"Dia yang menyebabkan Harry mati, Mione… Dia yang membunuh Harry!" teriak Ron marah.

PLAAAK!

Hermione menampar pipi Ron dengan keras dan membuat pemuda itu terkejut, "Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu, Ron," desis Hermione.

"Tapi karena dia Harry mati, Harry tak mampu bertahan karena kondisinya yang sedang lemah, dan itu semua gara-gara dia, karena dia menjauhi Harry tanpa sebab!" teriak Ron lagi sambil menuding wajah Draco yang pucat, "Kenapa Harry harus mengorbankan nyawanya untuk pecundang seperti ini?"

"Kau…"

Kata-kata Pansy tertahan oleh Ginny yang maju mendekati kakaknya, "Karena Harry mencintai Draco, Ron… Dan aku percaya Harry tak akan pernah mencintai seorang pembunuh. Harry hanya ingin melindungi orang yang dia cintai, hanya itu," jawab gadis itu dengan tajam dan membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terdiam "Draco memiliki alasan melakukan itu, dan itu semua…"

"Ya," potong Draco, pemuda itu memandang Ron dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan, "Ya, kau benar Weasley, aku yang membunuh Harry, aku memang seorang pembunuh," jawab pemuda itu lirih lalu membalikkan badannya dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Hari dan bulan berlalu begitu lambat untuk Draco. Sejak kematian Harry, Severus meminta pemuda itu untuk tetap tinggal di Hogwarts bersamanya. Draco membatalkan keanggotaannya untuk departemen Auror dan memilih menyibukkan diri dengan belajar ramuan bersama Severus. Mantan guru ramuannya itu meminta Draco untuk menjadi asisten pengajar dalam mata pelajaran ramuan mengingat kemampuan gemilang Draco di bidang itu.

Siang ini sekali lagi dan akan selalu seperti ini, pemuda berambut pirang itu menghabiskan waktunya di tepi danau, sendiri. Melewatkan entah untuk keberapa kali waktu makan siangnya disini, dengan berbekal sepotong sandwich tuna dan apel hijau. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebatang pohon, pohon yang dulu selalu memayunginya dan Harry dari panas atau hujan, pohon dimana mereka selalu suka berbaring berdua di bawahnya.

Mata kelabu itu menerawang jauh, rasanya baru kemarin dia memeluk dan mencium Harry di tempat ini, bercanda berdua, melewatkan waktu-waktu membosankan bersama. Dan kali ini pemuda itu telah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit yang selalu menyayat hatinya setiap kali dia terkenang akan pemuda itu.

Dua bulan sudah sejak kematian pemuda itu, tapi Draco masih bisa merasakan keberadaan Harry di sekitarnya. Terkadang bayangan pemuda berambut hitam itu berkelebat di depan matanya lalu menghilang. Severus selalu berkata kalau itu hanya halusinasinya saja, rasa kehilangan yang sangat besarlah yang membuat Draco akhirnya menciptakan bayangan Harry di kepalanya. Draco sama sekali tak menanggapi perkataannya, dia membiarkan hal itu terus terjadi padanya, biarlah itu hanya bayangan, setidaknya Draco masih bisa meihat wajahnya walau hanya dalam ilusi.

Draco terkejut saat dia mendengar suara di belakangnya, dia menoleh dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat siapa yang datang. Ginny Weasley, gadis itu masih menjalani tahun terakhirnya di sekolah ini.

"Draco- mmh, maaf maksudku profesor Malfoy," sapa Ginny gugup.

Draco tak menjawab, dia tetap melemparkan pandangannya ke tengah danau.

"Aku harus bicara padamu," kata Ginny lagi.

Draco terdiam sesaat, "Kau sudah disini, cepat bicara dan tinggalkan aku," jawab draco dingin.

Tak disangka oleh Draco kalau Ginny akan menangis, gadis itu terisak sambil terduduk di depannya. "Draco… a-ada sesuatu yang aneh p-pada diriku," kata gadis itu tersendat.

Draco mengernyit bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

Ginny terus terisak sambil menutup wajahnya, "Aku tak tahu kenapa aku harus mengatakan ini dulu padamu."

Draco semakin tak sabar, "Cepat katakan, Weasley," katanya setengah membentak.

Ginny semakin terisak, "Draco… A-aku terlambat menstruasi selama dua bulan ini, dan… Dan setiap pagi tubuhku terasa aneh, sakit… Mual…" isak gadis itu makin menjadi, "Sepertinya aku hamil, Draco."

Draco terkejut, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, otaknya belum bisa mencerna apa maksud kata-kata Ginny.

"Ini anak Harry, Draco… Kalau benar aku hamil berarti ini anak Harry!" teriak gadis itu kalut.

Draco tersentak, dia berdiri dan menarik lengan Ginny agar ikut berdiri bersamanya, "Kau jangan bercanda," desisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bercanda dengan hal seperti ini?" teriak gadis itu lagi

Draco terpaku, "Kau sudah memeriksakan itu pada Poppy?" tanyanya.

Ginny menggeleng lemah, isak tangis masih terdengar dari bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

Madam Pomfrey keluar dari ruang periksa, menemui Draco dan Severus yang menunggu di sana. Ada juga Ron dan Hermione yang sengaja dipanggil oleh Severus yang memberi kabar akan kondisi Ginny.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hermione cemas.

Healer itu memandang Hermione dan semua orang bergantian, "Dia hamil," jawabnya yang membuat semua orang terpaku, "Usia kandungannya dua bulan."

"Ini gila," jawab Ron tak percaya, "Ini tak mungkin… Siapa yang melakukan itu padanya?" teriak pemuda itu kalut. "Kau…" katanya menuding Draco, "Kenapa Ginny mengatakan hal ini lebih dulu padamu? Ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan kehamilan adikku?" tuduh Ron.

Draco tak menjawab, kenyataan kalau Ginny hamil kembali menorehkan luka di hatinya. Dia ingat akan pengkhianatan Harry malam itu, malam dimana dia telah memutuskan untuk memberikan seluruh hidup dan cintanya pada Harry, malam dimana dia bermaksud untuk mengatakan pada Harry betapa dia mencintai pemuda itu dengan segenap jiwanya.

"Jawab aku!" teriak Ron marah sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Draco, dia tak peduli walau Severus dan Hermione berusaha menjauhkan dia dari Malfoy junior itu.

"Ini anak Harry, Ron," jawab Ginny yang baru keluar dari ruang periksa dengan wajah pucat, "Ini anak Harry."

Draco tak bisa mengartikan perasaannya, rasa sedih, kecewa dan entah apa lagi. Kepergian Harry meninggalkan luka yang begitu membekas dalam hidupnya, dan kali ini… Akankah dia menerima kehadiran anak dari pemuda yang dicintainya itu? Anak yang di dapatnya dari orang lain dengan menyakitinya? Draco memilih pergi dari tempat itu, mengurung diri dalam ruangannya. Inikah yang dimaksud oleh Harry? Inikah alasan kenapa Harry tak ingin dia pergi bersamanya? Menjaga apa yang tak bisa dijaganya? Menjaga anaknya dan Ginny? Lalu apa maksud ungkapan rasa cintanya sebelum dia menghilang itu? kalau Harry memang mencintainya kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu, Draco?" tanya Severus saat pemuda itu menemuinya malam ini di kantornya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan Inggris untuk sementara, Sev," jawabnya, "Aku akan pergi ke Perancis, mencoba membuat ramuan di sana."

"Kau bisa melakukannya di sini," kata sang kepala sekolah.

Draco memijat pangkal hidungnya, "Maaf, ini keputusanku."

Severus mengengguk-angguk kecil, dia tahu bagaimana menderitanya Draco sejak kepergian Harry, dan kini dia harus dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, anak Harry yang dikandung Ginny. "Draco, aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi bagaimanapun janin itu tidak bersalah," kata Severus berusaha mencegah anak asuhnya itu pergi.

"Sev, please… Suatu saat aku akan kembali ke tempat ini lagi," paksanya. Lalu pemuda itu berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan bundar itu setelah melihat Severus menganggukkan kepalanya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Entah berapa lama dilalui Draco di tempat ini, dia berusaha sendiri menyembuhkan luka hatinya. Surat dari Severuslah yang menghubungkannya dengan Inggris.

Surat pertama Severus mengabarkan kalau anak Ginny telah lahir, seorang anak laki-laki yang diberi nama 'Albus Severus Potter'. Alasan Ginny memberi nama itu karena Harry begitu mengagumi Albus Dumbledore dan severus Snape sebagai pelindungnya.

Surat kedua Severus mengabarkan kalau dia telah melihat bagaimana wajah Albus kecil, begitu mirip dengan Harry, dengan rambut hitam dan mata hijaunya. Hal itu cukup membuat Draco meringis sakit. Dia ingin bisa memaafkan Harry, tapi peristiwa malam itu benar-benar tak sanggup dilupakannnya.

Surat ketiga dan seterusnya tak pernah lepas dari pertumbuhan anak itu, dan Draco selalu membuat surat itu menjadi abu setiap kali selesai membaca tanpa menuliskan balasan. Entah berapa malam dilewatinya tanpa memejamkan mata, bayangan Harry terus mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, kemanapun dia bersembunyi. Rasa sakit dan perih tak juga hilang, rasa sesal pun semakin dalam.

Tanpa sadar seringkali dia menangis dalam diam, dalam gelap, tatkala teringat wajah Harry yang penuh oleh darah saat memeluknya untuk terakhir kali itu. Kenapa Harry masih bisa tersenyum di kala rasa sakit mendera tubuhnya? Kenapa Harry masih bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut disaat perih mengoyak raganya? Kenapa Harry membiarkannya tetap hidup disaat dia sendiri tak mampu bertahan? Untuk menyiksanya kah?

Surat Severus terus datang walau jawaban darinya tak pernah tertulis. Severus mengabarkan kalau Albus sudah memulai tahunnya di Hogwarts, dan bisa ditebak kalau anak itu akan menghuni Gryffindor seperti kedua orang tuanya. Severus juga mengatakan kalau kemampuannya di bidang mantra dan pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam tak kalah hebat dari ayahnya, ya ayahnya. Setiap kali Draco membaca tulisan itu maka lukalah yang akan didapatnya. Dan surat-surat Severus itu cukup untuk membuatnya mengenal sosok Albus walau tanpa melihat rupanya.

Hingga delapan belas tahun berlalu tanpa terasa, surat Severus datang lagi dan memintanya menjadi tenaga pengajar di mata pelajaran ramuan menggantikan Profesor Slughron. Jika dihitung berdasarkan tahun, maka tahun ini adalah tahun dimana Albus Severus Potter akan memulai tahun ajaran ke-enamnya di Hogwarts. Lelah bersembunyi tanpa menghasilkan apapun selain rasa rindu dan sakit yang terus membakar, Draco pun memutuskan untuk pulang, kembali ke tempatnya yang dulu selalu ada Harry di sisinya, cintanya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Dan malam ini disaat Severus memperkenalkannya di depan para murid, suara riuh rendah menyambut kehadirannya. Nama Draco Malfoy pernah tercatat dalam sejarah, besar atau kecil tapi jasanya menyelamatkan sang pahlawan, Harry Potter, patut dikenang dan dihargai.

Dan sekali lagi luka itu menganga lebar saat dilihatnya kilau emerald yang begitu dirindukannya itu memandang lurus padanya dari meja Gryffindor. Draco ingin menjeritkan nama Harry saat itu juga, ingin memeluk pemuda itu seerat yang dia bisa, tapi itu bukan Harry-nya, bukan pemuda yang selalu dicintainya. Dan matanya tak juga bisa lepas dari sosok yang begitu menyerupai kekasihnya yang telah pergi delapan belas tahun yang lalu, kekasihnya yang meregang nyawa dalam pelukannya.

**TBC**

**a/n.**

**ga tau kenapa ide begini bisa muncul. Ini benernya proyek dah lama banget, bahkan aku ngetik pertama kalinya ini bareng sama fic Dilema, tapi terbengkalai begitu aja di file tanpa tersentuh. Dan sekarang pengen ngelanjutin lagi, pengen menggalau lagi =))**

**Pair ke depan mungkin bisa berubah jadi Draco X Albus #gelindingan. Saya pasrah ma reader, suka ya sukur, kalo enggak ya kebangetan #eh?**

**Okeh, ditunggu ripiunya ya! O iya, fic ini udah saya ketik mpe tamat, jadi jangan minta saya ngerubah alurnya ya, capek saya kalo ngetik lagi #ditabokmassa.**


	2. Chapter 2

REINKARNASI

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

Pair : DMHP / DMASP

Rating : T

Genre : Romance / Angst

Setting : 18 th setelah perang besar.

**Warning : Modifiate Canon, James Severus Potter dan Lily Luna Potter tak pernah lahir.**

**Untuk pertama kalinya saya mencoba jasa seorang beta reader, ternyata asik juga, jadi saya ga perlu edit2 lagi #plak #pemalas.**

**Fic ini di beta oleh 'keponakan' saya yang baik dan sabar, Fitri Ayu Permata Astri, alias Ficchan, alias Ruuki Ruina… thanks baby #hug**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Draco memandang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan yang tengah tertawa diantara teman-temannya yang duduk di meja asrama Gryffindor, mata emeraldnya tampak memancar begitu terang dan hangat, mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang pernah mengisi masa lalunya.

"Melihat sesuatu yang menarik, Draco?" tanya Severus Snape, sang kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang duduk di sampingnya.

Draco tak menjawab, matanya tetap melihat lurus ke meja Gryffindor. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimana dia memulai tahun ajarannya sebagai guru ramuan di Hogwarts, dan jantungnya seakan meledak saat melihat pemuda yang begitu mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah membuat hidupnya sempurna. Albus Severus Potter, putra tunggal dari Harry Potter, pahlawan dunia sihir yang berhasil mengalahkan pangeran kegelapan delapan belas tahun yang lalu.

Draco berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku kembali ke kantorku dulu," pamitnya pada Severus dan mengibaskan jubahnya sambil beranjak pergi. Sama sekali tak menyadari kilat prihatin yang terpancar dari mata hitam sang kepala sekolah.

**.**

**.**

Draco membuka pintu ruang pribadinya di bawah tanah dengan sedikit kasar, lalu dia melangkah ke sofa hijau besar kesayangannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang empuk itu. Mantra melantun dari bibir tipisnya dan menyalalah api dalam perapian yang segera menghangatkan ruangan yang dingin itu.

Draco menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata abu-abunya. Dia memijat pangkal hidungnya lalu mengusap wajahnya yang pucat. Draco kemudian menghela napas panjang, pikirannya kembali melayang pada pemuda yang dilihatnya di aula besar tadi. Tak ada yang berbeda dari wajah keduanya, ayah dan anak yang begitu serupa. Caranya tersenyum, caranya tertawa, dan caranya memandang yang begitu mirip dengan Harry. "Harry… Harry… Harry… Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya lirih.

**.**

**.**

Kabut masih menggantung di pagi buta ini. Sesosok bayangan terlihat sedang berdiri di samping sebuah makam batu berwarna putih. Mata kelabunya membaca tulisan emas yang tertera di atas nisan yang mewah, 'Disini beristirahat dengan tenang, seorang pahlawan dunia sihir, 'Harry Potter'. '

Draco mengusap embun yang membasahi nisan itu dengan tangan telanjangnya, membelai permukaannya dengan lembut, dan mengikuti ukiran nama Harry dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang. "Hai, Harry… Aku pulang," bisiknya pelan.

Hening kembali menyelimuti, pemuda Slytherin yang telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa tersebut mematung memandangi nisan dingin itu tanpa bersuara. Hanya hatinya yang bicara. Mengungkapkan rasa rindu dan cintanya dalam bisu. Duduk sendiri disini dia bisa merasakan kalau Harry ada di dekatnya, memeluknya dengan hangat seperti waktu silam dimana tawa dan canda masih terdengar dari bibir-bibir mereka.

Masih terasa bagaimana lengan kurus itu memeluk pinggangnya, masih terasa lembut bibir itu saat menciumnya, semua seakan baru saja terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Andai waktu bisa berputar dan mengembalikan Harry dalam pelukannya.

Draco sedikit melonjak kaget saat menyadari ada seseorang yang telah berdiri di dekatnya, dan sekali lagi dia harus berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya saat melihat sosok yang mengganggu lamunannya. Jika saja akal sehatnya mati mungkin dia akan mengira kalau itu adalah Harry yang datang karena mendengar panggilannya.

"Maaf, Sir, aku tak tahu kalau anda berada di sini, apa aku mengganggu?" tanya pemuda itu. Dan sekali lagi Draco ingin menulikan pendengarannya, karena suara yang didengarnya pun serupa dengan suara Harry saat menyebut dan memanggil namanya.

Draco berdiri, dia tak menjawab dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sir… Profesor Malfoy…" panggil Albus saat melihat guru ramuannya yang baru itu terus menjauh. "Profesor, kumohon tunggu aku," pinta Albus lagi.

Kali ini Draco menghentikan langkahnya. Sambil berusaha menutupi rasa kalutnya diapun berbalik menghadap anak didiknya itu, "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

Albus memandang sang guru baru dengan sedikit gugup, gurunya itu tampak begitu tampan dan dewasa, keangkuhannya memberikan kesan kuat dan berwibawa. "Sir, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan… Selamat datang," katanya.

Untuk sejenak Draco tercenung sambil menatap wajah pemuda itu, dia menarik napas panjang berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Pelan dia memijit pangkal hidungnya, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan wajah Harry yang tengah tersenyum padanya melalui pemuda itu. "Kalian sudah mengatakannya kemarin," jawab Draco.

"Aku tahu… A-aku hanya ingin menyapa anda," jawab pemuda itu lagi, "Kata Mum anda adalah teman dekat Daddy, dan aku ingin lebih mengenal anda, Sir."

Draco memalingkan wajahnya, berharap luka itu tak tampak di matanya, "Apa pamanmu tak bilang kalau aku adalah seorang pembunuh?"

Albus tercekat, "Ya… Uncle Ron pernah berkata begitu saat dia marah, tapi Aunt Mione dan Mum menyangkal, katanya itu tidak benar."

Draco menatap pemuda itu, ingin rasanya dia membelai pipi dan rambutnya seperti saat dulu dia sering melakukan itu pada Harry. Tapi sekali lagi hatinya harus berperang dengan kenyataan, pemuda ini bukan Harry-nya. "Sebaiknya kau mendengar apa kata pamanmu, akulah yang menyebabkan ayahmu terbunuh," jawab Draco lalu berlalu meninggalkan Albus dalam kesunyian.

Albus memandang punggung Draco yang semakin menjauh, dia tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan pamannya, apalagi ibu dan bibinya juga menyangkal tuduhan itu. Dan kini disaat dia melihat sendiri luka di mata kelabu pria yang baru dikenalnya itu, dia semakin yakin kalau yang paling terluka adalah guru ramuannya itu. Ibunya pernah bercerita tentang hubungan antara ayahnya dan Draco Malfoy, permusuhan yang sengit justru menjadi persahabatan yang begitu erat.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, entah berapa kali Pamannya menyebut Draco Malfoy sebagai seorang pembunuh, dan dia sempat begitu membenci pria itu walau belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi ibunya sekali lagi bicara dengannya, "Coba kau pikirkan, kenapa ayahmu melindungi Uncle Draco dengan nyawanya? Itu berarti Draco Malfoy memiliki arti yang penting untuk ayahmu, kan?" kata ibunya saat itu.

Dan kata-kata ibunya itu terus terngiang di telinganya, sepenting apa arti seorang Draco Malfoy sehingga ayahnya memberikan nyawanya untuk pria itu? "Aku akan mencari tahu," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Kelas ramuan hari ini begitu berbeda bagi para murid, kelas ramuan dengan pengajar baru yang muda dan tampan. Sorot mata kelabu yang tak pernah lepas dari buku dan papan, cara mengajar yang tegas seakan tak ingin pelajarannya diinterupsi oleh kejadian apapun, cara mengajar yang ditirunya dari Severus Snape.

"Gryffindor dan Slytherin, berpasanganlah untuk satu kuali, lalu buat ramuan yang telah kusebutkan barusan," perintahnya yang langsung diikuti oleh para murid. Setelah dirasa semua anak didiknya telah bersiap dengan ramuan mereka Draco pun duduk di meja kerjanya, menulis sesuatu sebagai bahan esay setelah pelajaran ini berakhir. Setelah selesai dengan bukunya dia mendongakkan wajahnya dan memperhatikan satu persatu muridnya. Mata kelabunya tertumbuk pada sosok Albus Severus Potter yang tampak serius dengan kualinya, beberapa kali dia berdebat dengan partnernya tentang pemotongan bahan dan sebagainya, dan beberapa kali juga dia harus mengaduh karena jarinya sedikit terpotong atau apa. Tanpa sadar Draco tersenyum kecil, dia melihat sosok Harry disana, pemuda yang sedikit parah di pelajaran ramuan, pemuda yang tak pernah lepas dari detensi yang diberikan Severus atau pemotongan angka untuk asramanya.

Merasa diperhatikan Albus pun mendongakkan wajahnya dan tercekat saat melihat kilau kelabu mata Draco memandang lurus padanya dengan tatapan yang begitu hangat.

Seketika Draco memalingkan wajahnya ketika menyadari kalau Albus juga tengah menatapnya, 'Stupid, Draco, he's not your Harry', makinya dalam hati.

Entah kenapa saat itu Albus merasa begitu kecewa, "Potter, perhatikan tanganmu, bodoh!"

Albus terkejut, tapi terlambat… Pisau yang dipegangnya tanpa sengaja telah membuat goresan panjang di tangannya sehingga darah mengalir deras dari kulitnya yang teriris, "Merlin, maaf aku melamun," kata Albus pada partnernya.

Draco yang mendengar suara gaduh segera menghampiri meja Albus, "Ada apa?" tanyanya kesal karena dua muridnya itu tak bisa tenang seperti yang lain.

"Tangan Potter terpotong, Sir, lukanya besar," kata si anak Slytherin.

Draco melihat tangan Albus, dan saat itu pula bayangan darah yang mengalir dari tubuh Harry kembali berkelabat di kepalanya. Tubuh Harry yang berlumuran darahnya sendiri, yang tengah memeluknya, melindunginya.

Albus tercekat melihat wajah pucat Draco yang tiba-tiba menjadi pucat, mata kelabunya menyiratkan rasa panik, bukan… Bukan panik, mata kelabu itu tampak takut, bukan takut akan darah, tapi arti takut lain yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Albus, "Sir," panggilnya.

Draco tersentak, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras mencoba menghilangkan bayangan itu dari kepalanya. Tanpa sadar dia menarik lengan Albus, "Kita ke Hospital Wing," katanya. "Kalian teruskan ramuan itu, setelah ini aku akan segera kembali," kata Draco sebelum menutup pintu kelas.

**.**

**.**

"Lukamu cukup dalam, Al, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Madam Pomfrey sambil membalut luka Albus.

Draco hanya diam memperhatikan keduanya.

"Entah, tadi aku tak sadar apa yang aku lakukan, tiba-tiba saja tanganku sudah berdarah," jawab pemuda itu sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Healer itu menarik napas panjang, "Kau tahu, dulu ayahmu adalah penghuni rutin ruangan ini, dan aku takut itu juga akan terjadi padamu."

Albus tertawa pelan, tapi tidak dengan Draco. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Ya… Dulu Harry sering sekali terluka dan beberapa kali dia harus menemani pemuda itu disini. Bahkan terakhir kali dia disini itu adalah saat…

"Sir," panggil Albus karena sekali lagi dia melihat luka yang begitu dalam di mata kelabu guru ramuannya.

Draco berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

"Ijinkan Albus tak mengikuti kelasmu hari ini, Draco," kata madam Pomfrey sebelum sosok Draco menghilang di balik pintu.

Albus memandang pintu yang baru tertutup itu dengan perasaan kosong. Baru dua hari dia bertemu Draco dan entah kenapa dia merasa seakan pria itu enggan berhubungan dengannya. Padahal jujur dalam hati kecilnya Albus ingin mendapatkan sedikit perhatian darinya. "Madam… Apakah Profesor Malfoy membenciku?" tanya Albus pada perawat itu.

Poppy memandang heran pada pemuda itu, "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Albus menunduk, "Dia selalu menghindariku, tak pernah sekalipun bicara padaku. Padahal dia masih mau bicara dengan murid yang lain," jawab Albus, "Apakah hubungannya dengan ayahku begitu buruk?"

Healer itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan terdiam sebentar, dia masih ingat bagaimana hancurnya Draco saat Harry pergi untuk selamanya. "Tidak, Son, hubungan mereka sangat baik," jawab wanita itu sendu, ada nada sedih pada suaranya.

"Kumohon ceritakan padaku, Madam," pinta Albus.

Wanita tua itu membereskan peralatannya dan berdiri menuju lemari obat untuk menyimpan semua yang baru digunakannya tadi. "Apa yang kau ingin tahu, Al?" tanyanya.

"Semuanya," jawab Albus.

Wanita itu kembali duduk di samping Albus lalu menghela napas panjang, "Dulu mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan, para pengajar selalu dibuat emosi oleh tingkah mereka, setiap kali bertemu selalu saja ada yang terluka. Perang mantra dan olok-olokan selalu terjadi setiap kali mereka berdekatan, mungkin kau sendiri sudah tahu riwayat hidup keluarga Malfoy kan?" tanya wanita itu dan tersenyum kecil saat Albus mengangguk.

"Tapi semua itu berubah setelah perang besar berakhir, mereka menjadi sahabat dekat, begitu dekat sampai kami tak pernah melihat mereka terpisah. Ayahmu merubah Draco, pemuda yang dulu begitu dingin dan angkuh itu mulai bisa tersenyum dan menerima semua orang di sekelilingnya. Tawa Draco sering terdengar di telinga kami saat dia tengah bersama ayahmu."

"Profesor Malfoy tertawa?' tanya Albus tak percaya.

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Julukan pangeran es itu hampir luntur setiap kali dia bersama Harry. Hubungan mereka berdua benar-benar membuat kami ikut bahagia, mereka begitu saling menyayangi seakan permusuhan masa lalu adalah sebuah lelucon yang terhapus begitu saja. Draco selalu menemani ayahmu disini setiap kali dia terluka atau sakit, satu tahun yang begitu damai tanpa perang mantra yang mereka lakukan di sepanjang koridor."

Albus tertawa kecil, dia seakan bisa membayangkan masa-masa itu dan entah kenapa dia menjadi iri pada ayahnya. Ayahnya pasti senang melihat senyum dan tawa pria dingin itu. "Lalu?" tanyanya lagi.

Madam Pomfrey memandang jauh keluar jendela, "Setelah itu entah apa yang terjadi, seminggu sebelum kelulusan mereka menjauh, bahkan lebih parah dari tahun-tahun pertama mereka berkenalan. Tak ada lagi sapa diantara keduanya, Draco terus menghindari ayahmu bahkan enggan berbicara dengannya. Keduanya mengalami penderitaan yang sama, sama-sama terluka entah oleh apa, tak seorang pun tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Ayahmu tampak begitu terpukul, dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, tidak bicara dengan seorangpun, bahkan pada sahabat-sahabatnya, tidak tidur dan tidak menyentuh makannya. Tubuhnya kurus dan lemah."

"Apakah Profesor Malfoy menyakitinya?" tanya Albus penasaran.

Madam Pomfrey menggeleng pelan, "Draco pun mengalami hal yang sama, dia terluka dan terpuruk, Son, mereka sama-sama tersiksa."

"Dan tak ada yang tahu apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Tidak ada," jawab Poppy.

"Dan kejadian di stasiun itu?" kejar Albus.

Wanita tua itu menunduk, "Aku ada disana saat itu dan melihat semuanya. Semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Aku melihat Harry berlari kencang kearah Draco dan memeluknya erat tepat ketika teriakan Sectumsempra terdengar dari bibir orang itu, Rodholpus LeStrange, paman Draco yang dendam padanya karena dia mengkhianati Voldemort demi menyelamatkan ayahmu saat dia disekap di Malfoy Manor."

Albus tercekat, dia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ayahnya melindungi Draco Malfoy dengan nyawanya, sebesar itu kah arti seorang Draco Malfoy untuk hidupnya?

"Setelah itu ayahmu terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin, dan… Menghembuskan napas terakhirnya… Dalam pelukan Draco, dengan bibir tersenyum," kali ini madam Pomfrey terisak kecil, "Aku masih ingat betapa terpukulnya Draco saat itu, pemuda itu begitu shock dan tak sadarkan diri saat Severus mengatakan kalau… Ayahmu tak bisa diselamatkan lagi."

Setelah hening beberapa saat Poppy melanjutkan lagi kisahnya, "Saat pemakaman Harry dia sama sekali tak mendekat, hanya memandang dari kejauhan seorang diri. Dia tampak begitu rapuh dan siap hancur kapan saja. Aku bahkan sempat mengira kalau dia berkeinginan untuk segera mengakhiri hidupnya demi menyusul ayahmu. Dia begitu terluka, dan matanya seakan kosong saat menatap peti putih Harry yang perlahan diturunkan ke dalam tanah. Dia lalu melangkah mendekat dengan tatapan perih, aku semakin takut saat itu, lalu aku menyuruh Pansy Parkinson dan Theodore Nott untuk menahannya, aku takut dia mencelakakan dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu pamanmu menghampirinya dan mengatakan kalau dia adalah pembunuh, dia yang membunuh ayahmu."

Albus terus diam sambil meremas kedua tangannya yang terasa semakin dingin.

"Ingin rasanya kusobek mulut Ron saat itu juga, Draco sudah cukup hancur dengan kematian Harry dan dia menyempurnakannya dengan menyebut Draco sebagai pembunuh," isaknya, "Setelah pemakaman Harry dia membatalkan keanggotaannya sebagai Auror, dan memilih bekerja sebagai asisten Slughron di kelas ramuan. Kemudian dia meninggalkan Hogwarts tepat disaat ibumu menyadari kalau dia tengah hamil, dan disinilah dia sekarang setelah delapan belas tahun menghilang."

Sebutir air mata jatuh dari mata hijau Albus, dia sering mendengar bagaimana ayahnya meninggal dengan menyelamatkan Draco, tapi baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengatakan bagaimana keadaan Draco saat hal itu terjadi.

"Dan luka itu belum sembuh, my Son, Draco Malfoy yang aku lihat sekarang masih menyimpan luka dalam hatinya, dan penyesalan," kata healer itu lirih.

Albus memberanikan diri menanyakan satu hal pada perawat Hospital Wing itu, "Bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan mereka, madam? Apakah… Lebih dari seorang sahabat? M-maksudku… A-apakah mereka…"

"Menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih maksudmu?" potong wanita itu dan menghela napas saat melihat Albus mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang tahu, Albus, tidak ada pernyataan resmi dari mereka. Dulu aku, mungkin semua orang sempat berpikir begitu, hubungan mereka begitu dekat, tak terpisahkan. Tak ada yang mempermasalahkan hal itu, mereka begitu cocok, begitu serasi walau gender mereka sama. Yang menjadi misteri adalah saat mereka berpisah, tak ada yang tahu apa sebabnya."

Albus mengangguk mencoba untuk mencerna semua yang diceritakan wanita yang selalu sabar itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, dan Draco terus menghindari kontak langsung dengan Albus walau pemuda itu selalu mengikutinya dengan diam. Tidak, dia tidak membenci pemuda itu, hanya saja bayangan Harry semakin nyata saat dia melihat anaknya.

Semilir angin yang berhembus sore ini begitu sejuk, Draco berbaring di bawah pohon di tepi danau, memejamkan mata kelabunya yang terasa lelah. Delapan belas tahun berlalu, dan dia masih sering melewatkan malam-malamnya tanpa memejamkan mata, terjaga hingga pagi menjelang.

Kali ini dia ingin membebaskan dirinya, dilepaskannya angannya kembali pada masa silam, masa dia bersama Harry, d sini, di tempat ini.

_/"Kemana saja kau, aku mencarimu sejak tadi,"/_ seru suara yang begitu dirindukannya itu. Draco tersenyum dalam lamunannya, ya itu hanya lamunannya, kali ini dia ingin membangkitkan Harry kembali dalam khayalnya.

_/"Aku disini, Harry, kau tahu aku selalu disini, dan jangan memulai keributan,"/_ jawab Draco dalam hatinya.

Dalam angannya dia melihat pemuda itu mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. Hanya dengan membayangkan Harry di sisinya saja sudah mampu membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Beban yang dipendamnya selama ini seakan hilang hanya dengan mendengar suaranya dalam lamunan.

_/"Kenapa kau mencariku?"/_ tanya Draco dalam hati, pria itu meneruskan dunianya sendiri bersama Harry.

Harry tertawa renyah, _/"Karena aku merindukanmu, Mr. Malfoy,"/_ godanya.

Draco tercekat, walau hanya dalam angan dia bisa merasakan kalau pemuda yang dicintainya itu nyata, kalau Harry benar-benar ada disisinya, _/"Aku pun merindukanmu, Harry,"/_ bisik Draco dalam hati dan tersenyum kembali mendengar tawa pemuda itu.

Lamunan menyeretnya semakin dalam hingga dia tak menyadari kehadiran Albus di dekatnya. Pemuda itu memperhatikan wajah pucat Draco yang tengah memejamkan mata, ada debaran aneh dalam hatinya. Dia benci setiap kali guru ramuannya itu menghindarinya, dia ingin Draco memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut seperti sebelum dia terluka dulu. Pria itu masih mau berbicara dengan murid yang lain, tetapi kenapa tidak dengannya?

Sejak pertama dia melihat pria itu memasuki aula besar entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang, matanya tak bisa lepas dari pesona yang ditebarkan pewaris tahta Malfoy itu. Semua orang pernah bercerita tentang rupa pria itu, bagaimana wajah, tubuh dan sikapnya. Tapi melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri ternyata begitu berbeda, ada satu rasa yang tak bisa dia jelaskan pada siapapun.

Pelan dia duduk di samping guru muda yang tengah tenggelam dengan dunianya sendiri itu.

Sementara Draco yang tengah terbuai dengan bayangannya merasakan tangan Harry yang menyibak rambut pirangnya, begitu lembut, begitu hangat.

_/"Rambutmu halus,"/_ bisik Harry.

Draco mendengus, _/"Tentu saja, jangan samakan dengan rambut sapumu itu,"/_ jawab Draco dengan canda yang selalu mereka bagi.

_/"Apa katamu? Biar seperti sapu juga kau sering menyentuhnya,"/_ jawab Harry kesal.

Draco tak mampu menghentikan bayangan itu, hatinya begitu hangat, dia merasa hidup setelah delapan belas tahun jiwanya mati. Memandang senyum itu, emerald itu… Tak ada lagi yang diinginkannya di dunia ini. Dengan cepat dia menarik bayangan Harry dalam pelukannya, terasa begitu nyata seakan Harry benar-benar ada untuknya. Dadanya berdebar begitu kencang, hanya ini yang dia mau, hanya memeluk Harry dan tak melepasnya lagi.

_/"Draco,"/_ bisik Harry.

"Aku merindukanmu," jawab Draco sebelum dia mencium dalam bibir Harry, mencecap rasanya yang manis, mereguk kehangatannya yang menenangkan hati. Draco membuka matanya, emerald itu menatapnya dengan begitu hangat. Dia tersenyum dan kembali menenggelamkan suara mereka dalam satu tautan yang panjang, Draco tak ingin ini berakhir, dia ingin ini abadi, selamanya., "Harry… My Harry…" bisik Draco dengan nada penuh kerinduan. Rasanya tak puas hanya dengan mencium bibir itu, dia membuka tali jubah Harry lalu mencium lekuk lehernya dengan bibirnya yang panas. Berdenyut, leher itu berdenyut, 'Harry hidup, dia hidup…', teriak Draco dalam hati. Dia memeluk tubuh yang berada dalam rengkuhannya lebih kencang, "Jangan pergi, kumohon," bisiknya di leher pemuda itu.

"Nggh… Profesor…"

Suara erangan itu mengejutkan Draco, dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Harry dengan kasar. Dikerjapkannya matanya untuk melihat siapa yang mengerang barusan, dan jantungnya seakan meledak saat itu juga. Bukan Harry, bukan Harry yang dipeluknya, bukan Harry yang diciumnya. Dia berdiri dan melihat Albus yang berbaring di rerumputan dengan jubah yang telah terbuka bagian lehernya. Dengan marah dia menatap pemuda itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desisnya.

Albus bangkit dari rebahannya dan duduk sambil merapikan jubahnya. Dadanya berdebar kencang, ciuman Draco benar-benar membangkitkan gairahnya. Tangannya gemetar saat mengikat kembali jubahnya yang terbuka, rasa senang dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu, dia senang pria itu memeluknya, bahkan menciumnya, tapi dia sakit saat guru yang dipujanya itu menyebut nama Harry, nama ayahnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Jawab aku, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Draco lagi dengan wajah merah menahan marah.

Albus berdiri menghadapi Draco, "Ma-maaf, aku tak sengaja ke sini dan melihat anda tertidur," Jawabnya gugup, "Dan… dan saat aku mendekat anda menarik lenganku, lalu… lalu…"

Draco memandang wajah pemuda yang berubah menjadi merah karena malu itu, 'Merlin…', sebut Draco dalam hati, lalu dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Profesor…" panggil Albus sambil berlari kecil mengejar pria itu.

Draco tak menggubris, dia terus melangkah dengan perasaan yang tak menentu.

"Sir, tunggu aku… Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada anda," teriak Albus lagi sambil menahan lengan gurunya.

Dengan kasar Draco menepis tangan itu dan memandang wajah muridnya, "Apa maumu?" sergahnya.

Dengan susah payah pemuda itu menelan ludahnya, dia harus menanyakan ini, harus, "Sir, apakah… Apakah anda mencintai ayahku?" tanyanya pelan.

Draco tercekat, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, _/"Draco… Draco…"/_ suara Harry terdengar di telinganya, _/"Draco… Aku mencintaimu…"/_ suara itu kembali terdengar. Draco memejamkan matanya, dia berusaha menghilangkan suara itu dari kepalanya.

"Sir," panggil Albus.

Draco kembali ke alam sadarnya, dia memandang pemuda itu dengan tajam. Tanpa menjawab apapun pria itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Albus membeku di tempatnya saat melihat luka yang tampak jelas dari kilau kelabu itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sejak kejadian itu Draco sama sekali tak mau berhubungan langsung dengan Albus, di dalam kelas pun dia memilih untuk tidak menunjuk anak itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan setiap kali mengajar, dan itu membuat Albus sangat tersiksa.

Malam ini dia melewatkan makan malamnya, memilih duduk sendiri di undakan tangga batu di halaman belakang. Mata emeraldnya memandang jauh menembus pekatnya malam. Ada rasa iri, marah dan cemburu pada ayahnya. Akhirnya dia tahu kalau Draco memang mencintai pria yang menjadi ayahnya itu.

Saat gurunya itu memeluknya, menciumnya, yang dia sebut hanya nama Harry, Harry dan Harry. Ada nada sedih dan sepi pada suaranya saat memanggil nama ayahnya, nada terluka yang begitu menyayat. Tubuh kurus pria itu gemetar, bukan karena gairah, tapi lebih dari rasa takut, takut melepaskan cintanya lagi, takut kekasihnya kembali menghilang darinya, meninggalkannya sendiri dalam gelap. Dan permohonan itu… Permohonan itu terdengar begitu lemah, seakan dia takut membuka matanya lagi hanya untuk menghadapi kenyataan pahit di depannya, _/"Jangan pergi, kumohon,"/_, suara itu masih terdengar di telinga Albus, permohonan seorang pria untuk mempertahankan hidupnya, pria yang tampak keras dan dingin itu ternyata begitu rapuh, seakan satu sentuhan saja bisa menghancurkannya.

"Daddy… Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini? Apakah daddy mencintainya? Apakah kalian saling mencintai?" tanya pemuda itu lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dia tersentak oleh angannya sendiri, 'Jika Daddy memang mencintainya tak mungkin saat ini aku berada disini, tak mungkin aku terlahir. Apakah Daddy mengkhianatinya karena berpaling pada Mum? Itukah yang membuat mereka berpisah?', tanyanya dalam hati. Lalu pemuda itu mulai menghitung jarak antara tahun terakhir Harry dan Draco di Hogwarts dengan tahun kelahirannya, juga usia kehamilan ibunya. 'Merlin… Waktunya tepat disaat mereka berpisah, Daddy mengkhianati profesor Malfoy dan memilih bersama Mum', batinnya lagi, 'Itukah yang membuat profesor Malfoy terluka, dan… Membenciku?'.

Pemuda itu berdiri dan berlari secepatnya, dia ingin menemui Draco dan bertanya banyak hal padanya, tapi di tengah jalan langkahnya terhenti, pemuda itu melupakan sesuatu, 'Lalu kenapa Daddy mengorbankan hidupnya demi dia? Kenapa Daddy memilih mati demi Profesor Malfoy? Kenapa?'. Hatinya kembali berperang dengan seribu pertanyaan. Kepala pemuda itu terasa begitu pusing, sejak siang dia belum makan sama sekali dan kali ini otaknya diserbu oleh jutaan pertanyaan yang tak bisa dia jawab.

"Potter," seru suara di belakangnya.

Albus menoleh dan mendapati pria yang tengah dipikirkannya berdiri tak jauh dari situ, "Profesor Malfoy," jawabnya pelan, pandangannya kabur.

Draco sedikit cemas melihat anak didiknya itu, wajahnya tampak begitu pucat, "Kenapa kau? Sakit?" tanyanya.

Albus menggeleng, dadanya terasa begitu sesak, "Tidak, aku hanya butuh udara segar," jawabnya lagi sambil kembali melangkah menuju tempat yang dia tinggalkan tadi. Pemuda itu duduk di halaman belakang dengan kepala direbahkan di atas lututnya yang tertekuk, punggungnya disandarkan di undakan tangga batu yang dingin, dia ingin menangis, dia ingin menjerit, dia muak dengan semua pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya.

Draco ingin meninggalkan pemuda itu, dia tak ingin akal sehatnya hilang lagi saat bersamanya, tapi melihat pemuda yang seakan putus asa itu Draco akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya, dengan diam. Dia selalu berlari dari kenyataan, kepergian Harry meninggalkan rasa pahit yang tak kunjung hilang dalam hatinya. Rasa sedih, marah, benci, rindu juga penyesalan bercampur menjadi satu bersama rasa cintanya yang tak berkurang sedikitpun pada ayah pemuda di sampingnya ini.

Albus bisa merasakan kalau guru ramuannya itu ada di dekatnya, aroma tubuh itu tak mungkin bisa membohongi penciumannya, dan saat itu juga dia merasa lebih tenang. Dia berniat untuk kembali bertanya, tak peduli apakah akan dijawab atau tidak, "Aku tahu, Sir, mungkin ini hanya tebakanku sendiri, anda mencintai ayahku kan?" katanya pelan.

Draco tak menjawab, dia tetap diam.

Albus mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap pada gurunya yang memandang kosong ke kejauhan, entah apa yang dilihatnya dalam pekatnya langit malam. "Aku tak ingin mengadili kalian, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Mum tak pernah bercerita apapun, dia hanya mengatakan kalau kalian memiliki hubungan dekat, sangat dekat."

Draco tetap membisu, dalam mata kelabunya dia melihat bayangan Harry berdiri diantara pepohonan di depannya. Dia tak berubah, tetap dengan sosoknya delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Keadaan seperti ini tak lagi mengejutkannya, dia mulai terbiasa dengan ilusi-ilusi tentang Harry, dan membiarkannya tetap terwujud di dalam kepalanya. Pemuda itu bersandar di batang pohon dan tersenyum hangat padanya, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Draco bisa mendengar tawa renyahnya, dan emerald itu tetap berkilau indah walau dalam gelap. Dadanya berdebar dan tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis, senyum yang mampu membuat Albus tercekat dan membatu.

"Ya, kami dekat, sangat dekat," jawabnya akhirnya dengan lirih tanpa memandang pemuda itu, matanya tetap terpaku pada kilau emerald Harry di dalam ilusinya. Dia lelah bersembunyi dan memutuskan untuk mencoba menerima keberadaan pemuda ini di dekatnya, mungkin dengan begini bebannya akan sedikit berkurang, 'Bukan begitu, Harry?', tanyanya dalam hati dan kembali tersenyum saat melihat Harry menganggukkan kepalanya.

Albus tak percaya pada pendengarannya, gurunya itu mau bicara dengannya, menjawab pertanyaannya, dan tersenyum walau hanya tampak samar. "Sedekat apa?" tanya Albus memberanikan diri.

Draco tetap memandang lurus ke depan, "Saat kami bersama adalah saat dimana tak ada seorangpun yang kami pikirkan, saat kami bersama kami tak membutuhkan keberadaan orang lain, hanya kami berdua."

"Dulu kalian bermusuhan, bagaimana bisa menjadi dekat?" tanya Al lagi.

Jeda sejenak, "Dia terlalu suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, selalu ribut dan membuatku pusing dengan berkeliaran di dekatku," jawab pria yang kini rambut pirangnya itu telah terurai melewati bahu. Pria itu tertawa dalam hati saat melihat Harry menggeleng, _/"Kau jangan besar kepala, Malfoy, aku tak pernah mengikutimu,"/_ bantah ilusi Harry. Draco mengangkat satu alisnya pada 'Harry', "Entah apa yang membuatnya bersikeras ingin berteman denganku, padahal dia tahu kalau aku benci keramaian dan keributan tapi dia terus mendekatiku, benar-benar tak kenal menyerah. Daripada aku terus pusing menghadapi tingkah konyolnya itu aku pun memutuskan untuk membungkamnya dengan berteman dengannya," kata Draco lagi, pria itu merasa geli saat melihat 'Harry' berkacak pinggang sambil memiringkan kepalanya tanda kalau dia tak setuju pada pernyataan Draco, dan kali ini Albus yakin kalau dia mendengar tawa Draco walau pelan. Ada rasa sakit dalam hatinya melihat betapa bahagianya pria itu saat bercerita tentang ayahnya, tak pernah dia melihat kilau kelabu itu bersinar terang seperti malam ini.

"Apakah Daddy mencintaimu?" tanya Albus lagi.

Kali ini Draco terdiam sedikit lama, dia memandang 'Harry' yang masih tersenyum padanya, _/"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku kan, Draco?"/_ bisik sosok itu, lalu perlahan Harry yang hidup dalam ilusinya menghilang di kegelapan malam. Draco menunduk dan menautkan jari-jarinya, dia kembali merasa sepi dan kosong, "Ya, dia mencintaiku, mungkin," jawabnya pelan nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

Albus tercenung, "Dan anda, Sir?" tanyanya pelan, "Apakah anda mencintai Daddy?"

Draco tersenyum miris, "Aku hanya akan mengatakan hal itu padanya, Potter."

"Tapi dia sudah tak ada lagi di sini," jawab pemuda itu cepat.

Draco menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nanti, akan kukatakan disaat aku datang untuk bertemu dengannya kembali."

Dada Albus semakin sesak, perihnya tak tertahan kali ini, "Begitu besarkah arti ayahku untukmu?" tanyanya dengan nada tercekik.

Draco menatap pemuda itu, emeraldnya tampak basah oleh air mata, dia tak tahu kenapa Albus bersikap begitu, kasihan padanya kah? Atau ibunya? Dan Draco memilih diam.

Albus memaksakan diri untuk bertanya satu hal yang menjadi pikirannya selama ini, "Kenapa kalian berpisah?"

Draco sudah menduga pertanyaan ini akan keluar dari bibir pemuda itu, dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima resikonya, tapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu membekas di hatinya. Bayangan malam itu, malam dimana dia melihat Harry dan Ginny berpelukan di tepi danau dalam kondisi polos benar-benar tak bisa hilang dari otaknya. Rasa sakit itu kembali hadir, begitu menyesakkan, dia melihat orang yang begitu dicintainya bersama orang lain, dimalam mereka berjanji untuk bertemu, di tempat yang hanya menjadi milik mereka berdua.

Draco berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sir…" cegah Albus sambil menahan ujung jubah guru ramuannya.

Pria itu berhenti, "Kau harusnya tahu pada siapa pertanyaan itu seharusnya kau lontarkan, Potter."

Albus berdiri, "Maksudmu… Aku harus menanyakan itu pada Mum?"

Draco tak menjawab, dia mengibaskan jubahnya dan melangkah pergi.

Albus mengejar Draco, "Jawab aku… Apakah Daddy mengkhianatimu dan memilih ibuku?"

Draco terus melangkah, dadanya semakin sakit, mendengar kenyataan itu langsung dari mulut pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya hancur.

"Karena itukah kau membenciku? Karena aku adalah hasil dari pengkhianatan cinta Daddy padamu?" teriak pemuda itu, kali ini dia tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Dia mengagumi pria itu, terpesona olehnya, dan semuanya hancur karena ayahnya sendiri?

Draco berhenti, dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat air mata turun dari emerald itu, emerald yang tak pernah berhenti dipujanya, "Aku tak membencimu."

Albus menggeleng, "Kau membenciku, kau tak pernah memandangku, kau selalu menghindariku, tak bicara padaku seakan kau tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku," jawab pemuda itu putus asa, "Bukan… Kau bukan tak menyadari keberadaanku, kau menolak menganggapku ada karena aku adalah lukamu, karena akulah yang menjadi sakitmu selama ini, benar kan? Aku yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu melalui tangan kedua orang tuaku."

Draco tercekat, kata-kata pemuda itu mungkin ada benarnya, dia marah pada Harry yang meninggalkannya dan berpaling pada Ginny, dia marah saat tahu kalau hubungan mereka telah begitu dalam sehingga Albus hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Tapi bukan hanya itu, dia menyalahkan semua hal yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi, dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan Harry meninggal dalam pelukannya, dia menyalahkan Harry yang telah melepaskan nyawa untuknya dan membiarkannya hidup dalam kegelapan, dia menyalahkan takdir yang tak berpihak pada mereka.

"Kau tak tahu betapa keras aku mencoba membuatmu melihat padaku sejak pertama kali kau datang, tapi melirikku pun kau tak mau. Jangan singkirkan aku, kau tak tahu bagaimana semua orang menertawakanku karena kau selalu memunggungiku! Aku bukan ayahku, bukan aku yang mengkhianatimu!" teriak pemuda itu lagi, kali ini dia lepas kendali, air mata mengalir semakin deras dan tubuhnya berguncang.

Tanpa sadar Draco mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh pemuda itu dalam pelukannya, ada rasa hangat menyusup ke dalam dadanya. Dan kilau kelabunya kembali melihat sosok Harry berdiri di depannya, dia tersenyum, senyum yang selalu diberikannya dulu, 'Apa yang harus kulakukan, Harry?', tanyanya dalam hati.

Sosok Harry mendekat, tangannya yang transparan membelai pipi Draco, _/"Jaga mereka untukku, Draco,"/_ jawab pemuda itu dengan suara berbisik sebelum mencium sekilas pipi Draco dan kembali menghilang.

'Mereka? Dia mengatakan mereka? Berarti aku juga harus menjaga Ginny?', bisiknya dalam hati dan entah kenapa rasa sakit itu semakin dalam.

Guru ramuan itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat dia sadar kalau tubuh Albus belum berhenti bergetar. "Kau sakit," kata Draco saat merasakan panas menguar dari tubuh anak didiknya itu.

Albus tak menjawab, dia semakin menyamankan diri dalam pelukan pria itu, dan sekali lagi tak membantah saat Draco membawanya ke Hospital Wing.

**.**

**.**

"Dia hanya demam, Draco, biarkan malam ini dia menginap disini, aku akan menjaganya," kata madam Pomfrey setelah selesai memeriksa Albus.

Draco menggeleng, dia menatap wajah yang serupa dengan kekasihnya itu yang tengah tertidur pulas, "Biar aku yang menjaganya, Poppy," kata Draco.

Wanita itu menatap Draco yang tampak begitu lelah, mata abu-abunya menyorotkan sesuatu yang tak bisa diartikan olehnya, ada rasa sedih, sakit, luka juga lega. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana penderitaan pria itu selama ini, tanpa orangtua, tanpa kerabat, tanpa sahabat juga tanpa kekasih, disaat dia telah memilikinya, takdir kembali merenggutnya di depan matanya sendiri. Dengan lembut wanita itu memeluk Draco, "Aku menyayangimu, Son," bisik wanita tua itu sebelum mengecup pipinya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, membiarkan Draco bersama Albus.

Draco mendekati tempat tidur pemuda itu dan menyibak rambut hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Harry… Pemuda itu begitu mirip dengan Harry-nya dan malam ini seperti déjà vu untuknya. Dulu dia pernah menemani Harry saat dia sakit atau terluka di ruangan ini, melanggar perintah madam Pomfrey untuk membiarkan Harry tidur mereka justru berbincang sampai pagi. Draco tersenyum sendiri mengingat hal itu tepat disaat mata hijau Albus terbuka.

"Jangan melihatku sebagai ayahku, Sir, aku Albus, bukan Harry," kata pemuda itu pelan lalu kembali menutup matanya.

Draco terhenyak, bagaimana bisa dia tak melihat Harry pada diri anak ini? Bentuk fisik yang serupa, suara yang tak berbeda, bagaimana bisa itu semua tak mengingatkannya akan Harry?

**.**

**#**

**.**

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak kedatangan Draco kembali ke Hogwarts, melewatkan waktunya kembali di tempat ini, bersama reinkarnasi Harry. Draco mencoba untuk menerima keberadaan pemuda itu, bersikap wajar padanya selayaknya pada semua muridnya. Dia tak menyangka perubahan sikapnya benar-benar membuat Albus bahagia, pemuda Gryffindor itu selalu tersenyum saat bertemu dengannya, tak jarang dia juga menyusul Draco saat istirahat siang di tepi danau, berbincang dengannya walau hanya dia yang banyak bicara.

"Tugas ramuan darimu sudah aku selesaikan semua," pamer pemuda itu bangga pada Draco siang ini.

"Jangan hanya sekedar selesai tapi ternyata kau tak benar mengerjakannya," jawab Draco sambil membaca buku.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya, Sir," bantah Albus kesal.

Draco hanya mengangkat alisnya mendengar itu, dia tahu kemampuan Albus di pelajaran ramuan tak seberapa hebat, tapi cukup pintar di pelajaran yang lain.

"Kau tak percaya?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Draco menyeringai kecil, "Bukannya tak percaya, dulu ayahmu juga nyaris tak pernah mendapatkan nilai sempurna di pelajaran ini, mungkin karena dia tertekan oleh cara mengajar Severus," jawabnya lagi tanpa memandang sosok yang menatapnya dengan sedih itu. Albus kecewa karena Draco membawa-bawa ayahnya bahkan disaat mereka sedang berbincang santai.

**.**

**.**

"Sir… Dengar, mereka memilihku sebagai kapten Quidditch," seru Albus saat selesai makan malam di aula besar.

"Selamat," jawab Draco sambil tetap berjalan, dia membiarkan pemuda itu terus mengikuti di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum, dulu Harry juga pernah seperti itu saat mereka belum menjadi akrab dan dekat, selalu ada di sekitarnya dan mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau akan melihat asramaku bertanding minggu depan kan?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Draco menoleh ke samping dan mendapati senyum lebar tersungging di bibir merah itu, mata hijaunya bersinar indah menunjukkan jika si empunya tangah bahagia, "Tentu," jawabnya.

Albus bersorak, "Benarkah?"

Draco kembali memandangi pemuda itu, "Kau akan bertanding melawan Slytherin, bagaimana bisa aku tak melihat pertandingan itu?"

Albus memberengut, "Berarti kau hanya ingin mendukung Slytherin?"

Draco terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja, itu asramaku," jawab Draco sedikit menggoda.

Albus benar-benar cemberut kali ini dan tak bicara lagi.

Merasa kalau tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening Draco pun kembali menoleh ke samping dan tertawa dalam hati melihat pemuda itu berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dengan lembut diacaknya rambut hitam pemuda itu, "Jangan patahkan tangan dan kakimu ya?" katanya.

Albus mengangkat kepalanya dan tertawa senang, perlakuan Draco benar-benar membuatnya gembira, dengan cepat dia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tenang saja, aku seeker yang hebat," jawabnya bangga dan tawa terdengar lagi dari bibirnya.

Draco menggeleng pasrah, "Dulu Harry juga seeker yang hebat, tapi entah berapa kali Poppy harus terganggu oleh tulang-tulangnya yang patah setiap kali selesai bertanding," kata pria itu sambil tertawa sebelum berbelok menuju kantornya. Kali ini dia tak menyadari tawa Albus yang hilang seketika saat dia bercerita tentang Harry Potter, pemain Quidditch termuda sepanjang jaman, orang yang selalu mampu membuat Albus iri, juga cemburu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Draco menumpuk esai murid-muridnya yang telah selesai diperiksa, dia melangkah keluar kantor untuk melihat pertandingan Quidditch yang akan diselenggarakan siang ini.

"Draco…" seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang, Draco berhenti dan tercekat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Draco, senang bertemu denganmu lagi," sapa Hermione yang datang bersama Ginny dan Ron. Gadis yang telah tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik dan anggun itu menghampirinya dan memeluknya penuh rindu. Perlakuan Hermione membuatnya canggung, dia tak pernah akrab dengan ketiga Gryffindor itu, bahkan disaat dia bersama Harry pun dia tak pernah menjalin komunikasi dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, tidak seperti Harry yang cepat akrab dengan Pansy, Blaise dan Theo.

"Apa kabar, Draco?" sapa Ginny yang juga memeluknya singkat dan mengecup pipinya.

Draco memandang mereka satu persatu, ada rasa sesal karena bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang dari masa lalunya, pertemuan ini sedikit banyak membuka kembali luka hatinya akan Harry, "Baik," jawabnya singkat, dia tak peduli walau Ron tak menyapanya bahkan tak mau memandangnya.

"Maaf, kami baru sempat menyapamu sekarang," kata Hermione.

Ginny mengangguk, "Al, sudah bercerita melalui suratnya kalau kau kembali mengajar di sini, tapi kami belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengunjungimu," sambung wanita itu.

Draco tak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Mum…" seru Albus yang datang dengan setengah berlari, dia memeluk ibunya dengan erat penuh kerinduan, "Aku pikir Mum, Aunty dan uncle tak bisa datang," katanya riang.

"Kami pasti datang, Al, pertandingan ini tak mungkin kami lewatkan," jawab Hermione sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda itu pelan.

Dada Draco terasa sesak, ada perih menggores di sana melihat Albus yang berada dalam pelukan ibunya. Peristiwa malam itu kembali membayang, dia melihat sosok Albus sebagai Harry yang telah mengkhianatinya, memeluk wanita lain di depan matanya. Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, dengan menahan sakit dia meninggalkan keempat orang itu tanpa bicara.

"Sir…" panggil Albus, tapi Draco tak menjawab, dia terus menjauh, "Profesor Malfoy…" panggilnya lagi, dan Draco tetap tak menghiraukan panggilan itu, "Aku tak akan mematahkan tulang-tulangku, Sir, aku tak akan mengulagi kebodohan ayahku!" teriak pemuda itu yang membuat langkah Draco berhenti sejenak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ron marah pada keponakannya, "Kebodohan ayahmu hanyalah saat dia menyerahkan nyawanya demi orang itu, kau dengar?"

"Cukup, Ron, jangan memulai perdebatan lagi." bentak Ginny.

Dada Draco terasa teriris. Ya… Kebodohan Harry hanyalah saat dia membiarkannya hidup, hidup sendiri, kosong tanpa jiwanya. Merasa kalau percuma mendengarkan hal itu Draco pun kembali berjalan dan menghilang di belokan koridor, membawa luka yang semakin menganga lebar di dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

Pertandingan baru saja dimulai, Draco memilih duduk di deret paling belakang di tribun para staff dan pengajar, dia menolak tawaran Severus untuk duduk di dekatnya, dia lebih senang menyendiri sambil memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan, walau itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Mata kelabunya tak lepas memandang sosok Albus yang duduk diatas sapu terbangnya, pemuda itu benar-benar menariknya ke masa lalu.

_/"Merindukan pertandingan ini, Draco?"/_ tanya sebuah suara samar di sampingnya, suara itu terdengar jelas di telinganya walau penonton bersorak dengan begitu keras selama pertandingan berjalan.

Draco tersenyum, ilusi itu datang lagi, sosok Harry kembali muncul di hadapannya, 'Ya, aku seperti kembali pada masa lalu, Harry', jawabnya dalam hati.

'Harry' tertawa, _/"Ini bukan masa lalu, ini masa depan yang harus kau hadapi,"/_ kata suara itu lagi.

'Dan aku menyesal karena aku hanya menghadapi ini seorang diri', jawab Draco lagi.

_/"Kau tak sendiri, Draco, aku selalu menemanimu."/_

'Kau hanya bayanganku, Harry'.

_/"Ya, aku hanya bayanganmu, hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa berada di sisimu."/_

Draco terdiam, matanya tak lepas memandang Harry dalam sosok anaknya yang masih berputar di udara dengan sapu terbangnya.

_/"Bagaimana dia?"/_ tanya suara samar di sampingnya.

'Serupa denganmu.'

_/"Dia menyukaimu."/_

'Jangan bodoh'.

_/"Sepertiku, menyukaimu."/_

'Kau tak pernah mencintaiku'.

_/"Kau tak pernah mau mendengarku."/_

'Kau hanya bayanganku, kau tak pernah ada untukku'.

_/"Aku ada untukmu."/_

'Aku ingin kau yang nyata'.

_/"…aku tak bisa."/_

'Ya, kau tak bisa, kau tak bisa mengobati lukaku karena kepergianmu'.

_/"… Draco…"/_

'Belum cukupkah kau mengkhianatiku?'.

_/"Kau tak pernah mengikatku, Draco."/_

Draco merasa sesak, keduanya terus berdebat dalam ilusinya.

_/"Kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku."/_

Draco tetap diam, dia ingin menjerit dan menumpahkan semua isi hatinya.

_/"Bukan hanya kau yang terluka, bukan hanya kau yang tersiksa… __A__ku pun sakit, Draco, aku sakit karena aku… __T__ak bisa lagi memelukmu."/_

Draco akhirnya memandang ke arah suara itu, ke sisinya dimana bayangan Harry tampak jelas di mata kelabunya. Sosok yang menampakkan wujud kekasihnya disaat terakhir kali dia melihatnya itu menangis, sosok transparan itu tampak sama terlukanya seperti dia. Ingin rasanya dia merengkuh tubuh itu, mengusap luka dan sakitnya, melindunginya yang tampak sepi dan rapuh, dia seperti memandang cermin, dimana bayangan dirinya tampak jelas pada sosok pemuda itu, 'I'm sorry', bisiknya dalam hati.

Bayangan Harry itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengalungkan lengan kecilnya di lehernya, memeluknya walau hanya terasa dingin, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Draco tenang.

Sedangkan tak jauh di atasnya, Albus tercekat saat melihat guru ramuannya itu menunduk, dadanya berdebar kencang, rasa takut menggelayuti hatinya. Bukan karena dia melihat tubuh pria itu tampak lemah dan kuyu, tapi dia melihat sosok seseorang yang begitu serupa dengannya, sosok yang selalu dibicarakan orang lain sebagai pahlawan, sosok ayahnya yang tengah duduk di samping pria yang dipujanya itu, memeluknya dengan erat seakan ingin membawanya pergi. Tanpa sadar dia terbang kencang mendekati tribun pengajar, "Nooooooo!", teriaknya panik, dia hanya ingin menyingkirkan sosok ayahnya itu menjauh dari Draco sehingga dia tak sadar kalau pertandingan masih berlangsung dan seorang pemain Slytherin menabraknya keras tepat di saat dia terbang di depan para guru.

Semua penonton menjerit ngeri saat tubuh Albus meluncur cepat ke tanah. Seandainya saja Severus tak cepat bertindak mungkin pemuda itu sudah celaka. Dan pertandingan itu selesai saat itu juga karena seeker Slytherin berhasil menangkap snitch dikala Albus terjatuh.

**.**

**.**

"Tenanglah, dia tak apa-apa, dia hanya shock saja," kata madam Pomfrey berusaha menenangkan Ginny, Hermione dan Ron yang menunggui pemuda itu di Hospital Wing.

"Tak adakah yang terluka?" tanya Ginny cemas.

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Tidak, semua baik-baik saja," lalu wanita itu keluar untuk membiarkan keluarga itu saling berbicara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Al? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak dan terbang menuju tribun pengajar? Apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal itu?" tanya Ron bingung setelah hanya ada mereka berempat di ruangan itu.

Albus hanya diam, dia tak mungkin memberikan alasan kenapa dia melakukan itu, semua orang pasti tak akan percaya padanya. Begitu jelas dia melihat sosok transparan yang tengah memeluk Draco, itu pasti ayahnya, karena semua orang selalu berkata kalau dia adalah penjelmaan ayahnya yang telah tiada.

"Al?" tuntut Ron lagi.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka, Draco masuk sambil membawa sebuah jubah di tangannya. Dia terus mendekati pemuda itu tanpa peduli pada semua orang yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Ini milikmu, tertinggal di lapangan," katanya sambil mengulurkan jubah itu pada Albus.

Albus memandang pria yang tampak pucat itu lekat-lekat, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda bermata emerald itu.

Draco mengernyit bingung, "Bukankah itu seharusnya pertanyaanku?"

Albus menggeleng, "A-aku melihatnya duduk di sampingmu, aku bersumpah," katanya dengan wajah pucat, "Dia memelukmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ginny tak mengerti, karena sejak tadi jelas semua tahu kalau pria berambut pirang itu hanya duduk sendiri di kursi paling belakang.

Draco tercekat, dia takut mengartikan maksud pemuda itu, apa mungkin dia bisa melihat ayahnya? Tapi itu hanya bayangan yang diciptakan oleh otaknya saja.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan pada Al?" tuduh Ron marah pada Draco.

Draco tak menjawab, dia hanya membalas tatapan murka pria berambut merah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Malfoy? Apakah kau juga bermaksud mencelakai anak Harry?" tuduhnya lagi.

"Ron, hentikan!" teriak Hermione.

"Kenapa kalian harus selalu membela pembunuh ini?" teriak Ron lagi.

"Dia bukan pembunuh!" bela Albus, dan itu membuat wajah pamannya semakin memerah.

"Kau… Kenapa kau membela orang yang jelas-jelas menjadi penyebab kematian ayahmu?" desis kakak dari ibunya itu.

Albus berdiri, "Bukan dia yang membunuh Daddy, uncle, Daddy hanya melindunginya," bela Albus lagi.

"Ya, melindunginya, dan dia membiarkan hal itu terjadi karena dia dendam pada Harry, karena Harry lebih memilih ibumu daripada dia!" tuding Ron pada Draco.

"Berarti itu salah Daddy, kerena Daddy yang telah mengkhianatinya!" teriak Albus kalap, dia tak mau Draco disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya.

PLAKKK!

Tamparan Ginny meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi Albus dan luka di hati Draco semakin besar karena kata-kata pemuda itu, pengkhianatan Harry kembali membayang di kepalanya.

Albus dan semua orang terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Ginny, "Jangan pernah menghina ayahmu, Al," desisnya, "Jangan ada seorangpun yang menghina ketulusan cinta Harry pada Draco, karena hanya aku yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," kata wanita itu sambil terisak.

Hermione mendekat dan memeluk Ginny, hanya padanyalah Ginny menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Draco membatu, apa yang dimaksud dengan ketulusan cinta Harry padanya? "Kenapa? Bukankah itu benar?" tanya Draco pelan, ada rasa takut dalam hatinya, takut kalau selama ini ternyata dia salah.

Ginny mendekati Draco dan menyentuh lengannya, air mengalir dari matanya yang tampak tertekan, "Dia tak pernah mengkhianatimu, Draco, tak sekalipun dia pernah membohongimu," isak wanita itu, "Akulah yang bersalah, akulah yang seharusnya disebut pembunuh."

Draco semakin pucat, "Apa, maksudmu?"

**.**

**.**

Ruangan putih itu menjadi begitu senyap, tak ada yang bersuara sampai Ginny selesai menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Harry.

"Ini tak mungkin," desis Ron.

Ginny masih tertunduk, "Itu benar, saat perayaan itu dia mabuk dan aku mengikutinya ke tempat dimana dia berjanji untuk menemui Draco, dan… Aku, aku…" Ginny tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya.

Draco mengusap wajahnya, dia hampir tak mampu berpikir apapun. Dengan lunglai dia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, ada satu tempat yang harus dituju olehnya.

**.**

**.**

Kaki panjang itu terasa lemas saat dia telah berdiri di samping makam putih itu, "Maaf, karena aku tak mau mendengarmu," bisiknya saat dia duduk di sisi makam dan membelai nisannya dengan jemarinya yang terasa membeku, "Maaf, karena aku menyakitimu dengan keraguanku," bisiknya lagi, bahunya gemetar menahan pilu.

_/"Kau tidak bersalah, Draco,"/_ jawab suara halus yang terdengar di telinganya.

"Maaf, karena aku meninggalkanmu," katanya lagi tanpa menghiraukan suara itu, penyesalannya begitu dalam seakan tak ada satupun yang dapat menebusnya.

_/"Aku yang meninggalkanmu."/_

"Maaf… Karena aku begitu bodoh, menutup mataku untuk semua penjelasanmu."

_/"Draco, stop it…"/_

"Maaf, karena aku tak menemanimu saat itu juga."

_/"Draco, please…"/_

"Maaf, karena aku membiarkanmu sendiri, berbaring di dalam tanah ini sendiri. Seharusnya aku tetap memelukmu walau belatung memakan raga kita berdua, maafkan aku," kali ini tangisnya pecah. Ingin rasanya dia menggali makam ini, membuka petinya dan menemani kekasihnya di dalam sana.

_/"Angkat kepalamu,"/_ perintah suara halus itu.

Draco membiarkan kilau kelabunya basah oleh penyesalan, dia mendongakkan wajahnya dan tercekat melihat sosok Harry yang tersenyum padanya, _/"Hentikan penyesalanmu."/_

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, kali ini dia merasa bayangan Harry begitu nyata, "Harry…" panggilnya lirih.

Harry tertawa pelan, _/"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku selalu bersamamu, Draco."/_

"Draco!" seru Hermione yang berlari kencang menghampirinya, wajahnya tampak pucat dan panik.

"What?" tanya Draco bingung.

"Draco… Albus…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Dia… Dia berlari dengan hati hancur… Entah kemana…" jawab Hermione dengan napas tersengal.

"Hati hancur? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia menyukaimu, bodoh, dan mendengar kenyataan yang diungkapkan Ginny dia semakin merasa terluka, karena… Dia merasa kehadirannya tak pernah diharapkan, bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri," jawab murid terpandai di angkatan Draco itu.

Draco tercekat, "Kemana dia?" tanya Draco.

Hermione menggeleng lemah, "Ron dan Ginny mengejarnya ke hutan terlarang."

Draco memandang pada bayangan Harry yang masih nampak di matanya, pemuda itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, _/"Kejar dia."/_

Draco membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari kencang menuju hutan dengan Hermione yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Semua sudah jelas, kenyataan sudah terungkap, dan sekarang tugasnya adalah meluruskan semua masalah dengan Albus. Dia tak membenci pemuda itu, tak pernah. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat bersama Albus tak lebih hanya karena salah pahamnya terhadap Harry saja.

Draco terus berlari menembus rimbunnya pepohonan yang tumbuh disana, hari pun semakin tampak gelap dan pekat.

**.**

**.**

"Al, dengarkan aku," pinta Ginny saat dia berhasil mengejar anaknya bersama Ron.

Albus mendengus, "Apa lagi yang harus kudengar, Mum? Kenyataan kalau kau menyesal melahirkan aku?"

Ginny menangis, "Tidak, Mum tak pernah menyesali itu, Al."

"Lalu apa? Kenyataan kalau Dad lah yang tak menginginkanmu dan aku?" sindir pemuda itu lagi.

Ginny membekap mulutnya, dia menggeleng putus asa, "Tidak, Al, Harry tidak sekejam itu."

"Teruslah membelanya karena cintamu yang buta itu, karena salahmu semua ini terjadi, Mum," tuduh Albus dengan wajah memerah, tampak rasa kecewa yang begitu besar terpancar di sana.

"Jangan berkata sekejam itu pada ibumu, Potter," kata Draco yang telah sampai di tempat itu bersama Hermione, "Jangan mengatakan hal yang kau sendiri tak tahu bagaimana kenyataannya."

Albus menatap Draco, kali ini luka tampak jelas di mata hijaunya, "Apa lagi yang bisa kubanggakan dari orang tuaku? Aku terlahir hanya karena suatu kesalahan, bukan begitu?"

Draco melangkah mendekat, "Harry bukan orang seperti itu, dia tak akan hilang akal kalau saat itu dia bersama orang selain Ginny. Mereka pernah bersama, Al, ayahmu pernah mencintai ibumu, dia begitu menyayangi Ginny dan mungkin rasa itu terus dibawanya."

"Dia tak akan mau menyentuh Mum kalau saat itu dia tak mabuk, aku yakin itu, dia hanya mencintaimu, Sir, dan aku tak pernah diharapkan hadir di dunia ini!" teriak pemuda itu lagi dengan kalap.

Ginny berlari dan memeluk anaknya, tapi Albus menolak, dia mendorong tubuh wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu dengan keras, "Jangan menyentuhku, Mum… Jangan pernah menyentuhku kalau kau tak pernah menyayangiku," isak pemuda itu.

Draco berlutut dan merangkul pundak Ginny yang terjatuh di tanah lalu mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Albus, "Maaf, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuknya," desis Draco pada Ginny.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ginny yang masih menangis.

Ron dan Hermione mendekat untuk mendengar apa yang dibicarakan dua orang itu, "Kita hapus lukanya, Gin."

Semua tercekat, mereka tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh pria berambut pirang itu, menghilangkan sebagian ingatan Albus akan kenyataan ini. Mungkin ini tak adil untuk pemuda itu, tapi mereka juga tak ingin Albus hidup dengan memendam kecewa sepanjang hidupnya.

Ginny semakin terisak, dia memeluk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Draco dengan erat dan mengangguk pelan, "Lakukan, Draco, demi anakku, kumohon," bisiknya parau.

"Kau ingin membunuhku? Lakukan, Sir, karena memang sejak awal tak seharusnya aku hidup… Jadi… Bunuh aku!" teriak Albus lagi saat melihat Draco tak juga menurunkan tongkatnya.

Draco berdiri sambil tetap memeluk Ginny yang masih menangis, "Dengarkan aku, ini permintaan Harry," katanya pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh tiga orang dewasa lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ginny.

"Malam setelah dia… Meninggal, dia… Memintaku untuk menjaga sesuatu yang tak bisa dijaganya. Dan setelah kau mengabarkan kalau kau hamil… Dia kembali datang padaku dan memintaku… Untuk menjaga kalian," jawabnya sambil mengusap lengan Ginny.

Ginny menggeleng sambil terus terisak, sementara Hermione dan Ron hanya mampu ternganga tak percaya.

"Dia menyayangi kalian, dan hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuknya, Gin," kata Draco lagi sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada wanita itu dan berjalan mendekati Albus.

Albus tersenyum miris, mata hijaunya telah basah oleh butiran kristal bening yang terus mengalir dari matanya, dia pasrah pada apapun yang akan dilakukan Draco, bahkan dia tak mengeluarkan tongkatnya untuk melawan guru ramuannya itu.

Draco menatap mata Albus, menikmati kilaunya yang begitu serupa seperti merald Harry, 'Maafkan aku, aku tak ingin dia membencimu, Harry', bisiknya dalam hati. "Obliviate," rapalnya.

Semua menjerit tertahan saat tubuh Albus meluncur ke tanah dalam keadaan tertidur.

Draco berkonsentrasi penuh, dia masuk ke dalam pikiran Albus dan merombak memorinya. Kenyataan kalau dia mencintai Harry dan kenyataan perih lainnya dihapus dari ingatan pemuda itu.

Setelah selesai dia membiarkan sebentar pemuda itu sampai dia bangun.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ron yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Masalah ini… Masalah yang terjadi antara aku dan Harry cukup kita saja yang tahu, jangan ungkapkan apapun di depannya," jawab Draco pelan, dia merasa begitu lelah setelah merapalkan mantra itu.

Bunyi gemerisik dedaunan di belakang mereka membuat mereka terkejut. Semua mata terbelalak melihat siapa yang muncul dengan sapu terbangnya, Rodolphus LeStrange, paman Draco yang membunuh Harry delapan belas tahun yang lalu.

Semua bersiap dengan tongkatnya, "Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang manis, keponakanku tersayang," katanya sambil tertawa menggelegar diikuti oleh tiga orang bertopeng hitam di belakangnya.

"Kau… Beraninya kau muncul kembali di depanku," desis Draco.

"Hahahaha… Kenapa aku harus tak berani, pengkhianat. Aku sudah membunuh pahlawan bodoh itu, sekarang aku kembali untuk mengambil nyawamu, Draco," jawabnya, "Tapi ternyata kelompok Potter ada di sini, kebetulan yang hebat."

"Jangan sebut Harry bodoh, pembunuh!" teriak Ron.

"Well… Lihatlah siapa ini? Weasel yang ibunya telah membunuh istriku…"

Ron mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"Expelliarmus!" teriak Rodolphus cepat sehingga tongkat Ron terlontar jauh dari tangannya.

Keadaan semakin tegang dengan terlepasnya tongkat Ron dari tangannya.

Hermione dan Ginny mengacungkan tongkat mereka pada ketiga anak buah Rodolphus, sedangkan Draco menghadapi sang pemimpin sendiri.

Malam semakin larut, kehebatan Hermione tak diragukan lagi, dia dan Ginny berhasil menguasai ketiga orang bertopeng itu, dua diantaranya bahkan tak sadar.

"Reducto!" rapal Rodholpus pada Draco yang berhasil dihindari.

"Sectumsempra!" balas Draco yang juga tak mengenai pria keji itu.

Mendengar suara ribut Albus pun terbangun dari tidurnya, dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Setelah yakin pada penglihatannya dia pun berdiri, "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

Draco, Ron, Hermione dan Ginny tersentak mendengar suara pemuda itu, "Menyingkir, Al!" teriak Ron.

"Lihatlah, apa mataku rabun? Itukah penerus Potter? Benar-benar serupa," seru Rodholpus, "Kita lihat apakah kebodohannya juga menurun?"

"Jangaaaaaaaaaaaan!" teriak Ginny sambil berlari memeluk anaknya, tapi terlambat, rapalan Everte Statum telah meluncur dari mulut suami Bellatrix LeStrange itu dan mengenai tubuh wanita berambut merah itu yang langsung terhempas ke pohon di belakangnya..

Semua menjerit ngeri dan menghampiri tubuh Ginny, tapi beruntung luka yang di dapatnya tak begitu parah.

"Cukup, jangan menyiksa mereka lagi, aku yang kau inginkan, jadi… Hadapi aku!" tantanng Draco sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya.

Rodholpus terbahak, "Dasar pengkhianat, aku sendiri yang akan mencabut nyawamu, Draco, setelah aku membunuh Harry Potter delapan belas tahun yang lalu."

Albus terbelalak, dia tak tahu kenapa semua berada di hutan ini dan berhadapan dengan seseorang yang ternyata adalah pembunuh ayahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia berlari ke arah Draco, entah kenapa dia tak ingin pria itu terluka.

Draco yang melihat hal itu kembali terbayang saat Harry melemparkan tubuhnya padanya agar dia tak terluka. Dia melihat mulut Rodholpus mulai merapalkan mantra dan Albus semakin mendekat.

"Depulso!" rapal Draco pada Albus yang membuat tubuh pemuda itu terlontar ke belakang.

"Sectumsempra," rapal Rodholpus yang langsung menghantam tubuh Draco.

Draco terbanting ke tanah dengan darah mengucur deras dari mulut dan hidungnya, dan juga dari tubuhnya yang terluka, dan samar dia mendengar sebuah teriakan rapalan mantra Avada Kedavra yang keluar dari bibir Severus Snape yang menyeruak masuk dari rimbunan pepohonan.

"Draco!" teriak Hermione dan Ginny sambil menghambur pada tubuh yang tak bergerak itu, begitu juga dengan Severus yang berhasil mengalahkan Rodholpus LeStrange.

"Draco…" isak Ginny.

Mata kelabu itu menyorot lemah, tapi bibirnya tersenyum karena dia melihat sosok Harry menghampirinya.

_/"Sudah saatnya, Draco,"/_ kata Harry.

Draco merasa tubuhnya semakin ringan dan dingin, sayup -sayuptelinganya masih mendengar Ginny dan Hermione yang memanggil namanya, begitu juga dengan Severus. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Albus yang berlutut di sampingnya.

_/"Katakan padanya, Draco… __K__atakan kalau aku menyayanginya,"/ _bisik Harry di telinga Draco.

Albus meraih tangan guru ramuannya yang berlumuran darah itu, dia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, pada mereka.

"Albus…" kata Draco dengan parau.

Albus mendekatkan telinganya sambil mengusap mulut dan hidung Draco yang penuh dengan darah, "Yes?"

"Kami… Menyayangimu," bisik Draco sebelum matanya terpejam untuk selama-lamanya.

Ginny dan Hermione menangis keras sambil memeluk tubuh pria itu, sedangkan Albus merasa jiwanya menjadi kosong. Kepergian Draco entah kenapa meninggalkan luka dalam yang terasa sangat perih di dalam hatinya, yang membuatnya menangis tanpa suara. Kepergian Draco seakan ikut membawa separuh jiwanya pergi, dan dia merasa kalau ada yang hilang dari hidupnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pemuda itu berlutut diantara dua makam, makam ayahnya dan makam guru ramuannya, "Dad, aku tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum aku lahir, yang aku tahu adalah bahwa semua orang membanggakan aku sebagai putramu," bisiknya lirih, "Aku menyayangimu, Dad… juga kau… Profesor Malfoy."

Hembusan angin sore itu terasa sejuk di kulit Albus, hatinya terasa damai walau dia merasa kalau ada satu lubang kosong yang tak tertutup di dalam jiwanya.

Sementara, bayangan sepasang manik hijau dan abu-abu memperhatikannya diantara tiupan dedaunan dengan senyum tersungging di bibir mereka.

**END**

**Selesaiiiii…! #peluk2 Ficchan.**

**Ada yang aku tambahin dikit pada bagian ending, semoga tak mengecewakan.**

**Dan kenapa harus Angst setelah lama tak menulis Drarry? Aku juga ga tahu, pasrah aja sama imajinasi yang emang lagi galau.**

**Oke, makasih semuanya, ditunggu lho ripiunya #senyum2**


End file.
